Kienai Hitomi
by MurcielagoAjenjo
Summary: Suna Institute:-¿Te imaginas un mundo de ninjas?-Me imagino tu madre preocupada- Nene Gaara tu y Matsuri-chan son...tu sabes...esto-No puedes cambiar tu fama tan solo en unos cuantos meses si bien eres un jugador muy bueno, también eres el terror para muchos otros-Gaara-kun muchas chicas me dicen que das miedo...¿porque?-Escucha con atención, solo lo diré una vez, yo soy..-
1. SunaGakuren

**Kienai Hitomi**

_**Los ojos que no se desvanecen **_

**By:MurciélagoAjenjo**

—Que mediocre, todos los malditos días la he visto inútilmente esforzarse. ¿Por qué hará eso? No se ha dado cuenta que es una basura para la sociedad?—

—_No—_

—Shhhh Gaara! te va escuchar—

—¡Que mas da!, como si dijera algo que no es verdad—

—Nene ayer le platique a mi padre lo de Matsuri, el esta de acuerdo con migo, ella no tiene por que estar en esta primaria...¿verdad Gaara? Los tres pensamos igual—

—_No—_

—Hmp, solo da lastima...todo lo que hace da lastima—

—_No—_

—¡Miren todos!, ¡Matsuri se hizo piss!—

—...—Llanto

—Eres una carga para todos—

—...—Llanto

—Odio las personas como tu—

...

...

...

—¡NO!—Grito sentándose de golpe en su cama con sudor el la frente

_¡Tick!_

_...PI PI PI PI PI..._

_..._

_I did my time_

_And I want out_

_So abusive, fate_

_It doesn't cut_

_The soul_

_..._

Suspiro mientras sonaba en su radio despertador—Solo un sueño...—Susurro para si mismo cerrando los ojos perezosamente.

And the rain

Will kill us all

If we throw ourselves

Against the wall

But no one else

Can see

The preservation

Of the martyr in me

...

Quito la delgada cobija que cubría su pálido torso para posterior mente poner los pies en el frió mosquete café de su cuarto. Camino lento hasta su ventana, donde admiro un deslumbrante día.

...

And the rain

Will kill us all

If we throw ourselves

Against the wall

But no one else

Can see

The preservation

Of the martyr in me

...

Bostezo sin contenerse abriendo grande la boca, no era novedad las noches de insomnio, ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde niño, su problema de menatonina solo se podía arreglara con medicamento, por un tiempo estuvo bien, pero cunado sus hermanos notaron los cambios bruscos en su comportamiento dejaron de dársela...

...

And the rain

Will kill us all

If we throw ourselves

Against the wall

But no one else

Can see

The preservation

Of the martyr in me...

—¡Gaara hazme el favor de apagar tu maldito despertador de una vez!—Grito un su hermano desde la plata baja—¡Baja o llegaras tarde por Matsuri!—Agrego.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y dirijo la mirada a su despertador—7:15...—Musito sorprendido, el maldito despertador de mapache no sonó a la hora dicha—¡Mierda!...

En la parte baja de las escaleras lo esperaba un castaño de ojos rasgados molesto, con brazos cursados y mandil rojo admiraba al pie de la escalera—¡Gaara!—Llamo de nueva cuenta sin obtener respuesta—¡Thk!—Sin mas poso su pie en el primer escalón decidido a subir por su hermano, sin embargo el teléfono en la sala detuvo su andar.

La rutina diaria se esta viendo truncada por los fallos constantes de viejo despertador, la idea era despertar temprano para ir por ella a tiempo como en los últimos nueve años, tomo la corbata de su silla de escritorio y en un intento bago de ponerla en orden abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir rumbo a las escaleras con pasos rápidos intentando abrochar sus pantalones negro.

—No todo esta bien por aquí...—Escucho decir a su hermano mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba una tostadas de la mesa—No Gaara no me a dado problemas...—Escucho al pasar rumbo a la entrada con sigilo, detuvo su andar frente la puerta, donde se coloco los zapatos.

Miro de reojo a su hermano, Kankuro estaba mas que listo para salir a trabajar, y el, se admiro a si mismo, pantalón arrugado camisa fuera de lugar también arrugada y corbata mal echa. Si el estaba listo también...

—Me voy—Dijo con simpleza cerrando la puerta tras de si corriendo hasta el pequeño patio donde estaba el auto de su hermano y su motocicleta.

...

...

...

—Mmmmm...—Con la mirada posada en algún punto de la calle, ella lo esperaba, si bien la primera vez que llego tarde sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba al estar solo fuera de su casa, su madre como todo los días menos fines de semana salia con ella temprano, dejándola sentada en la banca que Gaara hiso para ella en su pequeño patio delantero. Al principio su madre no aceptaba la idea pero al ver que Gaata era sumamente puntual el miedo por dejarla sola cada mañana desapareció. Sin embargo, la ultima semana el chico llegaba tarde cosa que su madre no sabia, Matsuri se aseguro de mantener los retardos de su amigo en secreto.

El sonido del escape resonó por las estrechas calles causando el nacimiento de una ligera sonrisa—Llegas tarde—Declaro con supuesto enfado mientras el pelirrojo estacionaba la motocicleta, ella tan solo se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta la entrada.

—El mapache...—Dijo el de repente causando que ella saltara un poco.

—¿El mapache?—Repitio ella confundida—No sera...¿Aun conservas ese mapache?—Pregunto sorprendida tomando su mano para caminar con el hasta la su motocicleta.

—Aun sirve—Dijo con simpleza restando importancia colocando el casco de seguridad con cuidado en la cabeza de Matsuri.

—No lo creo—Apunto—Con esta ya son cinco beses las que llegas tarde Gaara-kun—Solto burlona tomando su lugar tras de el, mientras este se ponía ahora su casco.

De nueva cuenta el estruendoso sonido del escape de aquella motocicleta alteraba sus nervios, si bien ella odiaba aquella forma de trasladase de su casa hasta el instituto, sabia también lo mucho que ah el le gustaba ir en su corcel de acero como el la llamaba. Aun estando en contra de las reglas principales del instituto, ni un estudiante tenia permiso de llevar autos o motocicletas.

Algo que la hacia olvidar por completo el molesto sonido, era apagar su sentido auditivo dejando que el olfativo tomara el control, con suma tranquilidad cerro sus ojos dejando que la brisa fresca chocara contra su rostro y el olor de la playa la atrapaba causando un efecto relajante al instante.

—Gaara-kun, ¿a que huele el mar?—Pregunto con curiosidad acercando un poco su rosto al hombro del joven pelirrojo. Este tan solo detuvo su andar al visualizar la señal de advertencia de tren en paso.

Gaara sin imutase observo la playa a su lado, hermosa y tranquila debido a lo lejano que les queda a muchos. La única playa de Kaze no Kuni, tan remota y desconocida para muchos. —¿A que huele?—Se pregunto con monotonía sin apartar la mirada de las olas que desaparecían al llegar hasta la orilla —Es...-Murmuro con su profunda voz—Complicado...

Matsuri aun con los ojo cerrados continuo inhalando el aroma hasta no tener mas espacio en los pulmones—El mar nos proporciona una saludable sensacion de bienestar—Declaro con tranquilidad dibujando una sonrisa mientras desasía el agarre de la cintura del pelirrojo para estirar por completo sus brazos, el solo gruño como muestra de desaprobación a su acto—Gaara-kun, ¿sabias que ese aroma que nos da tanto bienestar es causado por unos microbios que viven a lado de las salinas y producen el gas responsable de esta percepción olfativa?—Pregunto sin esperar respuesta de su compañero el cual solo lanzo un gruñido como advertencia de que pronto se pondrían en movimiento de nueva cuenta—El mar Gaara-kun huele ah dimetil sulfuro...

Sin mas el tren termino de pasar y el señalamiento se torno verde y el molesto estruendo del escape se hizo presente, dejando atrás aquel bienestar.

...

...

...

—Dimetil sulfuro—Susurro pensativo mientras rebuscaba entre las hojas de un libro en la biblioteca —Es uno de los componente de las algas...—Continuo sin percatarse de la presencia de una segunda persona acercándose a el.

—¿Matsuri esta enterada que gracias a ella tus notas son perfectas?—Se aventuro a decir burlón estallando en risas su compañero, causando que el solo cerrara el libro con pesadez.

—Estas en una biblioteca, esta estrictamente prohibido las risas—Dijo sin poder ocultar un tono de ligero fastidio—Aunque no me sorprende que pases por alto, este lugar es como tu kriptonita...Naruto

El mencionado solo gruño cruzandose de brazos—¡UP!, eso me gano por preocuparme por ti—Respondio fingiendo dolencia acercandose mas a Gaara—Kakashi-sensei pregunto por ti en clase de deportes, le extraño no verte...mejor dicho ¡A TODOS NOS ESTAÑO NO VERTE!—Exclamo abriendo sus piernas y agitando los brazos con rapidez.

—Mhp...eres demasiado ruidoso—Comento cortante, mientras el rubio no dejaba de hablar sobre la clase de deportes de esa mañana, dejo el libro sobre una de las mesas del lugar para después caminar hasta la salida.

—¡HEY!—Replico enojado Naruto al ver como Gaara salia del lugar—No me dejes hablando solo Gaara...¡GAARA!

_¡GAARA!_

Suna No Gaara, solo eso faltaba eso, que Naruto cada día lo llamara por su nombre completo al verse avergonzado, atacado o como en este caso abandonado por el tanuki asesino del colegio. Suspiro, como odiaba ese maldito apodo, ¿pero que podía hacer?. Cuando el diminutivo que Matsuri le dio de cariño de niños se convirtió en el apodo perfecto para sus compañeros de deportes, el cual no demoro en hacerse popular como su estilo de baloncesto, paso de ser el apodo para abochornar al apodo para saber ubicarlo. Como si su pelo y falta de cejas no fueran ya suficientes, también contaba con unas marcas de insomnio en sus parpados tanto bajos como altos todo esto era mas nítido por sus ojos verdes acqua. Sin embargo al parecer eran pocos que tomaban en cuenta estos rasgos para saber quien era el segundo al mando del equipo de baloncesto. Y, ¿Porque el asesino?. Antes de entrar al equipo de baloncesto, formaba parte del equipo de artes marciales del instituto.

Desde que ingreso tomo el club para desestresarse y liberar energía, sin embargo con el tiempo y la practica se combatir en un verdadero asesino, su estilo de combate era único, ataque contundente y defensa perfecta. Cuando presento su renuncia al equipo el entrenador Gai, prácticamente le lloro por que rehusara a la idea de dejar el equipo. Estar en un club como el de artes marciales tomaba mucho de su tiempo y las practicas terminaban muy tarde, en cambio las practicas con el equipo de baloncesto eran dos beses a la semana y no terminaban tan tarde, lo cual beneficiaba a Matsuri, así ella no tenia que quedarse todos los días sentada durante horas esperándolo.

Al principio el equipo de baloncesto no aceptaba el cambio tan repentino, y aun mas no les era fácil aceptar aun ex-peleador. Podría traer problemas si algún jugador contrario le echaba riña. Y los peros era mas, debido a la personalidad sádica que este presentaba durante sus combates causando mucho revuelo entre los estudiantes, y por su puesto en el nuevo club. Sin embargo, su comportamiento cambio a uno reservado con la llegada de tres nuevos estudiantes, por mas por uno en especial, lo grando de una manera baga, dejar la vieja fama atrás...

Continuo caminando por los extensos pasillos del colegio, era una tarde cálida en Sunagakuren, como todas las tardes del año, muy extraños eran los días en los que el clima se veía alterado el la gran ciudad. Y aun mas en las zonas rurales de donde provenían tanto el como Matsuri.

Matsuri, ambos cursaban el segundo año de instituto, si bien ella curso el primer año en lugar distinto, todo los días el se había ofrecido a llevarla y traerla de su casa hasta el instituto. Sin embargo, al finalizar el año, la madre de su compañera tomo la decisión de cambiarla al mismo al que el asistía, así facilitaría mas las cosas y el traslado de un lugar ah otro. Si bien sabia que ella no era de las chicas que tenia muchos amigos en su instituto anterior, ahora tendría menos, y mas cuando los demás estudiante vieran quien era su protector...

O bueno, eso llego a pensar cuando la madre de la castaña le dio la noticia, si bien su fama del primer año lo hizo el mas temido, el cambio de club, la llegada de tres nuevos al lugar, limpiaron un poco su imagen y Matsuri, no tardo en hacer amistades aparte de el. Incluso la llegada de ella habían echo cambiar aun mas la manera en que los demás lo miraban, pero claro, aun para algunos, el aun era el hijo puta sádico y exquisofrenico que el año pasado habían conocido...

—Tanuki—Llamo un joven a sus espaldas, Gaara tan solo observo al ras del hombro al azabache tras de el—Te buscado por toda el plantel—Informo tomando de su bolsa de pantalón una llave—Están en mi casillero

Gaara volteo para tomar la llave que Sasuke Uchiha el capitán del equipo shukaku de balocesto se estaba entregando—¿Tu hermano ya te dio el precio?—Pregunto con tranquilidad tomando la llave para guardarla ahora en su bolsillo.

El azabache tan solo nego con un mobimiento de cabeza suabe—Itachi tan solo me dijo que te las entregara, ya después arreglaras cuentas con el—Respondio restando importancia el asunto para retomar camino—La clase de arte no demora en empezar, si no te das prisa no podrás entrar...

El tan solo lo observo asta que se perdió dando una vuelta a la derecha en los pasillos, tomo de nueva cuenta la llabe del casillero del Uchiha y sin pensarlo mas, se encamino hasta ellos para sacar su encargo.

...

...

...

—Gaara—Musito preocupada la castaña mientras tomaba con fuerza el lapiz de dibujo en su mano.

El salón se llenaba con rapidez y las risas no se hacían esperar, sus compañeros el día de hoy estaba especial mente felices, los torneos de todos los club del instituto estaba a tan solo tres semanas y muchos de sus compañeros pertenecía ah alguno en especial. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que escuchaba tanto alboroto, tan solo ocho nueve atrás, Gaara se había ofrecido para llevarla a la escuela o cualquier otro lugar cunado su madre no podía, por lo que el silencio que se forma durante el curso no era nada nuevo, todos los días llegaban juntos hasta el salón y entraban a todas las clases sin saltarse la mas tediosa, siempre eran equipo y siempre comían el almuerzo juntos. Todo las horas dentro del colegio ellos estaban juntos, finalizando con el recorrido de nuevo a casa donde eran separados por estas, hasta el día siguiente donde repetirían todo de nuevo, sin embargo. La semana pasada Gaara faltaba mucho a las primeras clases, incluso falto una vez al almuerzo, dejándola con Sari.

Suspiro sonoramente ganando la atención de Sari, que de manera precavida se acerco hasta ella par tomarla del hombro—Nene sumairu sumairu* Suri-chan—Dijo intentando animar a la castaña que aun retenía el lápiz con fuerza—Gaara no te dejara sola, son un equipo en esta clase, el lle..—Antes que Sari pudiera terminar de hablar, las puertas corredizas del salón se abrieron de golpe, captando la atención de todos los presente.

—Bien espero todos tengan listos sus materiales, el día de hoy la clase tratara de pintura, cada uno de ustedes pintara la fruta que tiene frente, trataran de darle el mayor realismo que se les sea posible...Suna No tome su lugar solo tendrán 30 minutos para terminarla..

Todos los presente menos Matsuri fijaron sus miradas en el pelirrojo, Gaara aun se encontraba en la entrada con un paquete mediano en las manos, sin mas dio una pequeña reverencia en dirección de su profesor Ibiki de artes y se adentro buscando su lugar a lado de la castaña.

—Llegue a pensar que te saltarias la clase Gaara-Kun—Susurro con cierto reproche mientras apuntaba con la goma del lápiz al mencionado que sin mas tomo el plato de frutas de cera frente a ellos.

—¿Que deseas pintar?—Pregunto sin mas tomando una toronja para el.

—Una manzana—Respondió con simpleza extendiendo su mano al pelirrojo el cual estiro de nuevo su mano para tomar dicha fruta y colocarla en la mano de Matsuri. Esta con su mano libre comenzó a delinear delicada mente la manzana con la vista puesta en lienzo blanco frente a ella. Gaara la observaba silencioso, esta de mas decir que aun cuando ella tuviera toda decisión dirigida aquel lienzo nunca lograría plasmar lo mismo que ella tocaba, pero aun así ella no lo dejaba de intentar.

—Matsuri—Musito solo para que ella lo escuchara, la castaña solo alzo un poco la cabeza en muestra de que tenia su atención—Vi a tu madre la semana pasada en el supermercado—Ella tan solo asintió mientras su profunda voz continuaba—Me dijo que pasas horas en tu cuarto dibujando, pero no pintas nada...

Matsuri tan solo suspiro—¿Como los pintare si no estas ahí para ayudarme?—Reprocho inflando sus mejillas que se pintaron con un libe sonrojo.

Gaara sin mas tomo del paquete una de las pequeñas latas y la abrió con delicadeza—Sujeta esto y huélelo—Ordeno tomando la mano de la castaña que sujeto la pequeña lata, con duda se llevo de forma lenta esta hasta su nariz, donde le dio una pequeña inhalación.

Gaara tan solo observo su semblante, al principio dudaba de hacer lo que el pelirrojo le pedía, sin embargo llevo a cabo la orden, cambiando así su cara a una curiosa, la cual no duro mucho y dar paso a una sorprendida mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, Gaara admiro sus labios mientras la sonrisa se anchaba mas, después paso sus ojos hasta los de ella, unos orbes negros con cierta tonalidad gris, carentes de sentimientos, fríos y...muerto. Fijos en un punto de tras de el.

—¡Coco!—Exclamo sorprendiendo a todos el profesor tan solo los miro y negó con la cabeza regresando a escribir en la pisara—Esto huele a coco Gaara-Kun

—Asi es...—Respondió tomando la mano de su compañera que ya tomado un poco del contenido de la lata con intencion de llevarlo a su boca—Sin embargo lo que tienes en las manos es pintura blanca—Aclaro limpiando con cuidado su dedo con lo suyos, Matsuri abrió su boca en una gran O y el sin mas le explico—El de frutilla es para el rojo, el de eucaliptos para el verde, el de uva para el violeta y el de naranja para el anaranjado todos tiene el aroma cual corresponde al color, así te sera mas fácil pintarlos en clase y en tu casa...—Concluyo tomando la lata de sus manos para taparla y guardarla junto con las otras.

Matsuri aun con la boca abierta formando una pregunta que no fue necesaria para que Gaara comprendiera—Se las compre al hermano de Sasuke, toda esta semana estuve en contacto con el por eso me salte algunas clases—Argumento tomando el lápiz de dibujo y su toronja—Es mi presente de cumpleaños—Culmino trazando la primeras lineas en el lienzo.

Matsuri al escuchar el grafito hacer contacto salio de su letrado mientras sonreía para el, que la miraba de reojo—Gracias Gaara-Kun—Expreso mientras buscaba con su mano el lápiz sin tener resultado. Gaara se levando de su lugar y recogió el lápiz que ya asía en el piso para después colocarlo en la mano de su compañera y llevar esta hasta el lienzo—Ne Gaara-kun ¿puedo ocupar la pintura con esta imagen?—Pregunto curiosa y algo avergonzada mientras Gaara tomaba la manzana y la depositaba ahora en su otra mano, la observo unos segundos, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos en un punto muerto del lienzo—¿Gaara-kun?—Llamo al no tener respuesta de el.

—Son tuyas—Contesto con simples—No me tienes que pedir permiso Suri...

Ella dejo escapar una leve sira, eran pocas las beses en que su amigo la llamaba Suri. Sin mas Gaara regreso a su lugar para terminar su dibujo, admiro el reloj, solo quedaban veinte minutos, suspiro sin sacar sonido y admiro de nuevo a su compañera, la cual tocaba la manzana de cerra con las yemas de sus dedos delicada mente y después trazaba con lentitud...

...

...

...

—¿Porque continuas?—Pregunto un irritado Gaara de ocho entrando de pronto en la sala de artes de primaria, causando que una pequeña castaña diera un brinco.

—...—La pequeña no despejo sus labios, sabia perfecta meten que era aquel niño que se burlaba todo el tiempo de ella juntos con los demás del salón.

—¡Sabes que aun cuando un profesor diga que haces un trabajo excelente no es verdad!—Hablo de nueva cuenta mas irritado acercándose hasta ella, Matsuri aun no hablaba, cosa que lo molesto aun mas, de manera rápida jalo el estuche de pinturas en sus manos de manera brusca causando que ella diera un brinco y un ligero grito. Sus pinturas ya sian esparcidas por todo el salon—¡DEJA DE DAR LASTIMA QUE NO VES QUE SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO INTESTE NUNCA TE SALDRÁ ALGO BIEN POR QUE ERES UNA CIEGA!—Bosifero Gaara causando que la castaña cayera de centón.

El la admiro, sentada tratando de contener las lagrimas, todos sus compañeros están hartos de ella, la pequeña Matsuri la niña invidente del 3-C siempre recurrían a alguno de ellos para tener que ayudarla el resto del día, era sofocante. Y ella al parecer no lo sabia...

—Eres...

—Shakamoto Matsuri y son tan normal como tu y el resto, pero son tan ciegos que no lo pueden ver—Declaro poniéndose de pie con dificultad apoyándose de la pizarra tras ella, con los labios apretandos y las lagrimas traicionando continuo—¡Y no dejare de hacer todo los que tu haces por estar ciega!, ¡Dia tras dia tras dia lo seguiré asiendo para que personas como tu se den cuenta de lo mal que están!—Grito dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas caminando lenta mente asta donde estaba Gaara, con sus brazos entendidos dio con el tomando su pequeña chamarra café—¡¿Te quedo claro!?—

...

...

...

—¡10 minutos!—Grito el profesor sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El miro de nuevo a Matsuri que ahora estendia la mano hasta el—Gaara-kun me pasas la pintura roja por favor—Sin mas tomo de nuevo el paquete sacando la pequeña lata—Gracias—Le dedico otra de esas calidad sonrisas características de ella y tomo un pincel y de manera cuidadosa sintiendo el relieve del grafito comenzó a pintar...

...

...

...

Suna No Gaara el menor de un matrimonio de tres, cuyos padres fallecieron cuando el tan solo tenia meses de nacido. Vive con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro en la zona rural de Sunagakuren amigo de Shamamoto Matsuri una chica invidente que vive con su madre también en la zona rural. Ambos estudiantes de segundo grado del Instituto Suna. El segundo al mando del equipo Shukaku de baloncesto ella simple estudiante. ¿Que les puede prepara su primer años juntos como compañeros de clase?

* * *

**Olaaaa! :3 soy lectora algo compulsiva y Fan de la serie de naruto...¬¬U tengo una larga historia con esta serie es prácticamente mi infancia xD pero bueno, ahora q retome la serie después de un tiempo ya q iba muy lento, recupere mi amor olvidado por Gaara! :D y bueno tengo q admitir q cuando Matsuri salio en la primera serie no la veía mas q un persona X º.º pero ahora q veo shippuden no se xD me gusto la mancuerna q hacen y me pregunte si abria fic de ellos y bueno creo q fue una pregunta muy tonta xD pero en fin :3 espero les guste mi primer fic COMENTE CHICAS (O) en el dado caso q alla xD. Sus comentarios son ánimos para las personas que escribimos fics :D**

**OLVIDE UNA COSA XDDDD bueno padezco de dislexia si bien ya supere escribir con simbolos xD aun tengo problemas para colocar la palabra perfecta o bien poner la oración correcta º.ºU aun cuando trate de limpiar el fic siempre tendrá muchos errores de mas xD. Les pido tiempo es la primera vez q escribi tanto y sobre todo publico algo D: solo es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme a escribir Q.Q**

**Ahora si, nos vemos la proxima xD**


	2. El mapache y El topo

**Kienai Hitomi**

_**Los ojos que no se desvanecen **_

**By:MurciélagoAjenjo**

**...::: El mapache y El topo :::...**

El sonido de una maquina de escribir inundaba el salón por completo, algunos de los presente que tienen las miradas pegadas a sus libretas resolviendo problemas matemáticos prestaba atención aquel estresante sonido. El _¡clin! _causo eco en el salón, provocando algunas risas de fondo las cuales cesaron de la misma manera en que salieron. Ella sonrió, sabia por que habían parado. Si bien ya no le molestaba algunas risas que se escapaban sabia que a el si le molestaban que pasara. _¡Clin! _de nuevo las risas pero ahora mas audibles.

—Bien basta allá atrás—Regaño el profesor Yamato —Hemos tenido esta platica muchas ocasiones Arima-kun, mas respeto para tu compañera

El silencio reino de nuevo, tenia dos meses en su nuevo instituto, la idea de cambiar de aire al principio no le era muy agradable, pero después del ultimo atentado contra su persona el año pasado su madre prefirió cambiarla a mismo instituto de Gaara, después de algunas charlas con el director del instituto permitió que ambos estuvieran en el mismo salón. No se quejaba de sus compañeros de grupo, las primeras dos semanas el único que le hablaba era Gaara, pero eso cambio de repente, siendo Sari la primera en dirigirle la palabra, después fue un joven de intercambio, según Sari era un chico muy sonriente con unas marcas en su cara, rubio ojos azules alto. Sin embargo solo dos de las cuatro cosas dichas por Sari se pudo imaginar, la sonrisa y las rallas en una especie de forma en su mente. Con el paso de los días el salón entero ya le hablaba de una manera cortes, las chicas la ayudaban cuando lo requeria y los chicos cuando Gaara no se encontraba cerca, cosa que casi nunca pasaba la ayudaban a desaser de los demás chicos de salones distintos. Algunas clases como matematicas II era compartidas con el 2-D los cuales eran los eternos rivales de la clase 2-B a la que ella pertenecía. Las burlas por aparte de muchos de ellos eran mas frecuentes durante estas horas y mas por aquel Arima, sus compañeros se lo describían como un tipo le cabello largo negro, piel morena ojos rasgados negros y muy alto, mas alto que Naruto y Gaara. Pero al igual que Naruto, ella solo pudo imaginar dos cosas, el cabello y el tono de piel, el cual compartía su mundo.

_¡CLIN!_

Las risas fueron aun mas fuertes que las ultimas causando que retirada las manos de cinco botones de su maquina —¡Guarden silencio! —Exclamo molesto su profesor — Arima, Mashiro y Kouta afuera ¡ahora! — Sin mas el salón se hundió en un silencio solo interrumpido por pasos pesados y chasquidos de lengua por parte de los tres chicos que salían del salón. Los lapices chocando en contra de las libretas de los demás le dio la confianza de regresar a pulsar los botones.

_¡CLIN!_

—Profesor — Se escucho una voz familiar causando que detuviera su trabajo — ¿Puedo salir al baño? — Su profunda voz era inconfundible, una días pasados Sari le había preguntado, si la voz de las personas podían formar alguna imagen en su mente para tratar de reconocerlas.

—Claro Suna No-kun solo toma un pase — Sin embargo por mas que lo trataba imaginar ah Gaara

— Matsuri — Susurro su compañera tras de ella —¿Neee me das la respuesta de la cuarta? —No podia, la masa como el le llamaba, no tomaba forma.

— 260.5 — Susurro ella mientras un simple gracias se escabullía por sus oídos. La curiosidad de saber como era el mundo y todas las personas que la rodean asi como saber como era ella. Se habían esfumado con su niñes...

Ella veía y soñaba, tal y como vivía

...

...

...

Naces ciega

...

Mueres ciega

...

...

...

Los pasillos estaba deciertos, las puertas de los respectivos salones estaban cerradas con sus respectivas clases, no había rastro de esos tres idiotas. —Hmp — Articulo dando la media vuelta para regresar al salón posando de manera rápida la mirada en una de las ventanas con vista al jardín trasero. Donde están ellos, los tres reían mientras uno de ellos asía el ademan de Matsuri con la maquina. Sin mas camino hasta las escaleras.

—¡DEMONIOS! — Grito sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos el moreno— Te digo Mashiro que, ¡esa maldita ciega desespera con esa estúpida maquina! —El castaño de cabello ondulado solo ríe mientras su otro compañero apunta.

—¿ Y si le quitamos la maquina y la rompemos? —Apunto el mas pequeño golpeando su palma con su puño cerrado

— Oooooh esa no es una mala idea Kouta — Alabo Arima el cual recibió un zape por parte del Mashiro.

—¿Y díganme como le quitaremos la maquina si ese maldito mapache no la deja ni a sol ni sombra? — Pregunto callando a sus dos compañeros.

— ¡Y que mas da somo tres contra uno! — Aclaro golpeando también su puño contra su palma el moreno —El tendrá que decidir ¿si se defiende el o a la topo? —La risa por parte de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

—... ¿Topo?... —

— ¿Que demoni~~ — Sin tiempo de terminar, siendo sorprendido por una patada directa en la boca del estomago — ¡GRUM! —Articulo cayendo incado al piso dejando salir espesa saliva.

—¡ARIMA! — Gritaron sus dos compañeros sorprendidos dando pasa rápidos manteniendo distancia entre el mencionado y Gaara — ¿En que momento? — Se pregunto Kouta admirando al pelirrojo que no despegaba la mirada de primer objetivo.

— ¿Te hacen gracia los sonidos agudos? — Pregunto Gaara tan bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado por los otros dos que aun lo miraban en shock —A mi me gustan mas los grabes — Agrego tomando con brusquedad la cabeza del moreno y así tomar impulso dejado impactar su rodilla en el rostro de Arima.

—¡COHF!—Soltó este al momento del impacto logrando sus compañeros salieran de ese estado de letardo, Arima llevo sus manos de la boca de su estomago directo a sus labios los cuales sangraba.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — Grito uno de ellos mientras se abalanzaba contra de Gaara con una rápida patada en el aire, Gaara tan solo dio un paso al frente, golpeando la pierna de su atacante con el costado de su brazo izquierdo tomando con el derecho el cuello de Mashiro. Dando una rápido movimiento de costado y tomando con su mano libre el pantalón de este, lo impulso con su propio peso, para dejar caer el peso muerto de este contra la tierra. — ¡COHF! —Soltó de igual forma tratando de aliviar el dolor con movimientos eraticos en el piso.

Sin esperar ataques del su ultimo oponente no tenia la intención de dejar ileso, con golpes rápidos en puntos clave del torso lo dejos sin aliento, al ver que este perdía estabilidad, con rapidez lo tomo del hombro derecho y lo alzo con fuerza dejándolo en poción perfecta para impactar con su puño en el pecoso rostro de Kouta que no pudo evitar dicha acción del pelirrojo. Un golpe seco y sin piedad, clavado directa mente en la boca, este callo de espaldas, salpicando de sangre durante su caída, los tres del 2-D que aun estaban ahí planeando como romperme la costosa maquina de escribir en braile de Matsuri se encontraban tirados hipeando de dolor. Gaara admiro su trabajo mientras acomoda su camisa.

—¿Con que estos son los tres mejores del club de artes marciales de este año? — Pregunto con monotonía — Me enferma saber que este año perderemos el primer lugar en artes marciales por escoria como ustedes — Comento tomando camino de regreso al plantel, tendría que darle una buena escusa a Yamato-sensei, ya eran mas de 10 minutos fuera...

...

...

—Neeee Matsuri—La mencionada levanto el rostro dando ah entender que escuchaba, en cambio la joven a su lado tomo su mano para entregarle una taza de te—¿No te da curiosidad de saber como es Gaara-kun?—Pregunto inocentemente mientras servia otra taza plástica con te.

Matsuri llevo el cálido liquido asta su boca dándole pequeños tragos, analizando su respuesta, si bien, ya en otras ocasiones le habían preguntado, no compañeros, si no vecinos que sabían de la estrecha relación con el pelirrojo le habían echo ya esta pregunta y siempre la evitaba, ya que la respuesta era obvia. —Desde el primer día que lo conocí—Respondió con simpleza tomando otro trago ante la atenta mirada de Sari.

—Es una pregunta estúpida—Continuo restandole importancia tomando un trago de te—Es obvio querer saber como es tu protector—Dijo moviendo los hombros asía arriba entre cerrando la mirada.

—No es asi—Aclaro con rapidez causando que Sari se atragantara con una albóndiga de pulpo.

—¿Que?—Logro decir dándose ligeros golpes el en pecho, como si de esta manera la albóndiga bajara mas rápido.

—Gaara-Kun no fue siempre mi amigo, en realidad en la primaria el era muy cruel con migo—Relato dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Sari abrió sus ojos por completo.—El al igual que algunos aquí se burlaba de mi y me decía cosas hirientes, en muchas ocasiones me jugaba bromas muy pesadas, me jalaba el cabello, me ponía el pie, me daba vueltas entre las risas de los demás asiendo que perdiera la orientación incluso una vez durante la clase de deportes me lanzo la pelota de baloncesto en la cara—Relato dejando escapar una risa.

—¡¿Y te ase gracia recordar eso?!—Pregunto esta enfadada y confusa, admiro a la castaña que aun seguía riendo ante su charla—Lo que me cuentas no concuerda con el Gaara de ahora

El silencio se hizo mientras Matsuri pedía silenciosamente un poco mas de te—Una tarde me quede en el salón de artes plásticas, mi padre no había llegado aun así que el profesor me dejo en el salón junto con un caballete y un poco de pintura, el salio a llamarle a mi madre, me quede sola por unos minutos y de pronto escuche que alaguen entraba, como no decía nada dude que fuera mi profesor, sin embargo la presencia era muy familiar...

—Gaara-kun—Susurro Sari con la mirada fija en algún punto del césped recién cortado del patio, Matsuri solo asintió y continuo

—Llego y comenzó a gritarme...yo tan solo lo escuche, pero de repente sentí como me arrebataba mis pinturas para después tirarlas al piso...tenia miedo...miedo a que el niño al que todos temían me diera un golpe, cai y comencé a llorar, me odiaba por ser tan débil, pero lo odiaba mas a el por ser tan tonto—Suspiro y levanto el rosto como si sus grandes ojos pudieran ver las aves en la copa de los arboles—No se de donde saque el balor, pero me puse de pie y trate de encontrarlo moviendo mis manos al frente, cuando lo enconte...

...

...

—Shakamoto Matsuri y son tan normal como tu y el resto, pero son tan ciegos que no lo pueden ver. ¡Y no dejare de hacer todo los que tu haces por estar ciega!, ¡Dia tras día tras día lo seguiré asiendo para que personas como tu se den cuenta de lo mal que están! ¡¿Te quedo claro!?—

...

...

—¿Es por eso que ahora no se te despega?—Aventuro a preguntar dejando escapar una ligera risa, pero al notar que la castaña bajaba el rostro esta desapareció.

...

...

El salón se había quedado en silencio, mientras ella continuaba con sus pequeñas manos sobre la chamarra café de Gaara, Gaara tan solo la miraba con un tic en su ojo y apretando los dientes aguantando las enormes ganas de empujarla. Matsuri no lo soltaba, sin embargo las puertas corredizas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a una joven mujer correr hasta donde estaba su hija la cual sin previo aviso fue tomada entre los brazos de su madre, la cual sollozaba. Gaara aturdido por el movimiento brusco por parte de la castaña mas grande olvido su enfado y permanecer inmobil.

—Gaara-chan—Dijo de repente su profesor entrando sujetando sus hombros.

—Kabuto-sensei—Musito algo incomodo, el mayor lo miraba con desaprobación, sabia de ante mano que había molestado ah Matsuri, regreso sus ojos hasta las dos castañas donde la mayor aun lloraba mientras su compañera le preguntaba sin tener respuesta del porque.

—Shakamoto-san lo mejor sera que usted y su hija me acompañen a la sala de profesores, estarán mas tranquilas y podremos pedirle a la director un tiempo—Propuso un decidido peliblanco mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de Gaara—Gaara-chan tu hermana tardara un poco mas asi que tu también vienes con nosotros.

Sin poder oponerse ante lo dicho solo puso caminar de lado a su profesor mientras los guiaba hasta la sala de maestros, donde ya se encontraba el director. —Sarutobi-san tenemos que hablar algo delicado la señora Shakamoto y yo...—Fue todo lo que escucho de su sensei antes que estos pasaran a la oficina del director al fondo. Los tres adultos se enceraron dejándolo a el y a la castaña sentados. Ambos en absoluto silencio.

No iba hablar y ella tampoco claro esta, después de el encuentro en el salón de artes plásticas no creía necesario hablar con ella, estaba enfadado con ella y lo único que quería marcharse de ahi, sin embargo su hermana aun no llegaba y al parecer iba para largo. La miro de reojo estática con la mirada muerta perdida en el piso si no la conociera diría que aparte de ciega era muda, suspiro estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

De pronto los adultos salieron de la oficina, la madre de Matsuri les hizo a los dos una ligera reverencia y se encamino hasta ella, donde la cargo y sin mas salio de hay. Gaara tan solo las observo con desgano y algo de envidia...uno ella ya se iría y dos, su madre era quien la cargaba...

...

...

Abrió sus ojos lenta mente, habían pasado tan solo diez minutos desde que arribo a donde se encontraba ellas comiendo, pero al escuchar el tema de conversación de la tarde decidió colocarse en la parte de atrás del árbol y escuchar a las chicas platicar, mas siendo él, el tema de conversación. Lo habían echo recordar. No le gustaba recordar...

Sin mas decidió que era hora de que las dos chicas notara su presencia —Gaara-kun—Lo llamo sorprendida Sari con las mejillas rojas mientras el la miraba con su penetrante mirada acqua sin tregua, la joven tan solo atino a ofrecerle una taza de te ya frió...

Gaara lo tomo y camino un poco mas hasta quedar a un lado de Matsuri y asi tomar asiento a su lado, la castaña tan solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida con la mirada fija en algún punto del lugar.

—¿Solo as tomado te?—Inquirio con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un poco de huevo hervido del obento de la chica para llevarlo a su boca ante la atenta mirada de Sari que no hacia mas que sonrojarce mas.

—No tengo mucha hambre—Fue su simple respuesta dándole otro trago a su te, Gaara la miro endureciendo as su fracciones dejando asi de masticar

—No me importa—Apunto tomando otro bocado pero estraves llevándolo hasta la boca de Matsuri, la joven al percatarse del aroma de la comida frunció el ceño—Tienes que comer algo—Dijo con simpleza acercando mas el bocado a ella, pero esta continuaba con la boca cerrada inflando las mejillas tomando un color colorado.

—No quie~~~—No termino de hablar cuando Gaara aprovecho para meter el bocado en su boca, ella solo se quedo estática sin masticar.

—Mastica—Ordeno fríamente causando que una descarga la recorriera hasta la columna.

—Tu madre se esfuerza mucho por dejarte tu obento—Comento serio mientras tomaba otro bocado para colocarlo de nuevo frente a su boca, esta ves ella abrió su boca permitiendo el paso de este—No menosprecies sus esfuerzos...

Sari que hasta el momento solo admiraba a los dos no deja de sentir el mal tercio que ella estaba asiendo, y muy a su pesar...—Bueno Suri ya que Gaara esta aqui me retiro ire con las chicas del club de arqueria a ver que avances tienen para los próximos juegos nos ¡vemos!—Sin mas corrió con prisa hasta desaparecer de la vista de Gaara.

—Olvido su caja de obento—Dijo Matsuri sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que admiro como su compañera tenia razón, la caja rosa de Sari estaba frente a el casi sin tocar sus alimentos, miro a Matsuri que ya estaba comiendo por su propia mano, tenia que admitirlo, admiraba su sentido sensitivo.

Gaara alargo la mano y tomo la caja—¿Te lo comerás?—Pregunto una sorprendida Matsuri, pero el solo lo cerro.—Ya decía yo que eras demasiado correcto—Se burlo tomando ahora ella un poco de huevo hervido y llevándolo donde se encontraba Gaara, el abrió la boca y lo tomo. ¿Correcto el?...si ella no se hubiera dado cuneta sin duda se lo comería.

El gran reloj sonó dando por terminada la hora del almuerzo, todos tenían que regresar a clases o enfrentar un castigo, con Matsuri tomada de su brazo ambos se encaminaron de regreso a su salón, donde les esperaba dos ultimas clases para finalizar el día.

...

...

—¿Kankuro como van las cosas con tu hermana?—Pregunto una mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña y enormes ojos miel, el mencionado despegaba el rostro de la computadora en su cubículo.

—Am...ella le esta yendo de maravilla en Konoha—Respondio algo ofuscado dando ligeros masaje en su cien— Al parecer se instalo en un departamento cerca de su empleo y ya echo algunas amistades—Continuo mas tranquilo mirando a los ojos interlocutora.

Esta tan solo le dedico una ampla sonrisa—Son buenas noticias, y ¿Gaara-chan? no lo eh visto muy a menudo en casa, lo tienes castigado?—Pregunto de nueva cuenta mas interesada, Kankuro solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Ga..Gaara je...no que va es solo que se a metido de lleno ah estudiar, según tengo entendido cuando Matsuri no comprende algo de álgebra el le explica lo mejor que puede—Respondió acomodándose de nueva cuenta frente al ordenador.

—Aaaah mi Suri es pésima en esa materia y mas por que sus números están en braile—Suspiro la mujer —Pero es bueno saber que Gaara-chan esta ahi para apoyarla, no tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio eso de tu hermano kankuro-kun

El castaño sonrió amplia mente, si bien sabia que su hermano era un ermitaño amargado gruñón, le gustaba escuchar cosas positivas de el—Gaara a cambiado mucho con los años, pero cambio aun mas este comienzo de siclo escolar, es mas abierto—Comento alejándose de nuevo del ordenador posando sus brazos en un retrato donde se encontraban sus padres cargando a un pequeño bulto rojo—Gaara no conoció el amor de una madre y menos el de un padre, Temari y yo solo le pudimos ofrecer el de hermanos, los tres los perdimos muy niños y tener que sacar a Gaara fue algo difícil—dijo con voz sombría dejando de nuevo el retrato a un lado para admirar otro donde se encontraban los tres hermanos Suna No dos de ellos sonriendo y un joven Gaara con la mirada amarga—Fue dificil...

—Gaara-chan a pasado por mucho como ustedes y ten por seguro que el aunque no se los diga...les agradece—Agrego la mujer dándole una ligera palmada en los hombros—Lo mejor sera llamarlos y avisarles que llegaremos tarde a casa

...

...

Las clases terminaron y como ya era costumbre le tocaba a el y a Sari limpiar el salón, antes de entrar de lleno en su trabajo llevo a Matsuri al salón de artes aun lado del 2-B así la tendría vigilada.

—Solo nos falta colocar los lugares de nuevo y podemos irnos Gaara-kun—El mencionado admiraba su celular negro, su hermano le avisaba que llegara hasta tarde al igual que la madre de Matsuri, ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa, el era ayudante de vicepresidencia y la madre de Matsuri secretaria del Presidente. Tendría que quedarse con Matsuri hasta que su madre llegara. —¿Gaara-kun?

Gaara despego la mirada de su celular y la miro, estaba colocando las bacas y el estaba parado como idiota en medio del salón, guardo el pequeño aparato y se puso a trabajar.

—Ne Gaara-kun...¿te gustaría ir al cine mañana?—Pregunto una avergonzada Sari mientras este continuaba colocando los lugares—Después podríamos ir a mi casa a cenar, mi madre preparar macarena, es algo difícil obtenerla por aqui...

—¿Macarena?—Repitió para si mismo, recordaba ese platillo, una vez la comió con sus hermanos en Konoha muy rica cierto, pero difícil de conseguir en Sunagakure.

—¿Que dices?—Pregunto mas confiada al ver la reacción del el ante la mención del pez.

—No gracias—Dijo con simpleza regresando a su labor.

—...¿no?—Repitio ausente sin despegar la vista de el.

Gaara no dijo mas, tan solo continuo para después caminar hasta su maletín donde se encontraba el trate rosa de Sari—Lo dejaste olvidado—Informo colocando el obento en un asiento frente a ella—Ya terminamos —Volvió a decir de manera sombría mientras admiraba las nubes por la ventana—Lloverá, sera mejor que nos demos prisa, nos vemos.

Sin mas salio para adentrase ahora al salón donde se encontraba Matsuri, una risa se escucho de ella claro esta, al parecer Gaara la asusto sin querer y esta no pudo mas que reír, Sari tomo su obento entre sus manos, algo sorprendida al sentirlo pesado, al abrirlo se percato de lo obvio...Gaara no se lo comió como ella quería, si lo había dejado, pero para el...

Ambos subieron a la moto y con a penas la mitad del camino la lluvia los atrapo, sin poder hacer nada Gaara continuo su camino hasta visualizar la casa de Matsuri a unos cuantos metros, la ayudo a bajar y abrí la reja de la entrada de su patio delantero entrando ella primero sentándose en su banca con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa sintiendo las gotas de lluvia cocar contra su cuerpo. Gaara entro con su moto y la coloco en la parte trasera de la casa. Al regresar admiro a la castaña que aun seguía en la misma posición.

—Matsuri—Su simple nombre fue mas que suficiente para que ella se levantara y esperara a Gaara para entrar en su casa—La llave—volvió a decir, ella tomo la llave de su maletín y se la entrego, Gaara hizo lo propio con ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando les el paso libre, ambos al llegar al inicio de la entrada dejaron sus zapatos húmedos, Matsuri se apresuro a subir por las escaleras y el dejo ambos maletines aun lado de esta compensando a sacar todas las libretas y así evitar que estas se perdieran por la humedad. —Ire a cambiarme y te traire ropa a ti también—Fue lo único que dijo con simpleza desapareciendo en la escalera, Gaara miro esta extrañado, el no tenia ropa en casa de Matsuri que se supone que le daría ella?.

Suspiro, se adentro hasta la cocina, era pequeña pero acogedora, tenia solo lo necesario a fuera y las cosas peligrosas guardadas, la sala el comedor estaban igual de ordenados, no había ni un cuadro o arreglo que animara el lugar, la madre de Matsuri no le gustaba llenar la casa con cosas que su hija no pudiera comprender. Tomo del fregrigerador un poco de leche la cual coloco en un baso de plástico. —¿Gaara-kun?—Lo llamo desde la segunda planta, sin mas basio el contenido del vaso de golpe y subio hasta su encuentro. Ella estaba dentro de su cuarto, un cuarto sencillo, solo con una cama grande, un escritorio donde descansaba una computadora y un librero repleto de libros en braile.

Miro a Matsuri, ella estaba frende a su ropero, una vez encontrado lo que buscaba se lo estendio a el. Gaara admiro el paquete, era su uniforme de baloncesto—¿Por que lo tines tu?—Le pregunto tomando este y admirando que esta limpio.

—Despues de tu entrenamiento me pediste que lo guardara en mi maletín para que pudieras controlar bien la moto—Expkico como la cosas mas ovbia del mundo—Ve a cambiarte o te vas a resfriar—Ordeno esta vez ella con las manos en la cadera. Gaara solo resoplo y se encamino hasta el cuarto de baño, si bien no importaba si se ponía la ropa frente a ella, era un hombre y si su madre llegaba podría mal interpretar las cosas. se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior mojada, siguiendo con su camina quedando completamente desnudo. Tomo su short deportivo rojo y se lo puso rápidamente, no le agrada estar sin ropa interior por la casa pero tampoco podia ponerse de nuevo sus boxer mojados.

El sonido de algo caer secamente desde la alcoba de Matsuri lo alarmo abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño para correr hasta ella—¡Matsuri!—Exclamo entrando, ella se encontraba sentada ya cambiada en su escritorio intentando recoger la lapicera que se había caído. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y relajo sus músculos.

—Lo siento—Susuro la castaña mientras se levantaba de su lugar caminando ahora hasta su cama donde se sentó a un lado de su buro, el cual abrió y saco una ligara para amarrar su largo cabello. Gaara se admiro, habia salido corriendo sin terminar de ponerse el uniforme. Si bien el tenia coflecion delgada no tenia nada que envidiarle a los demás corpulentos de su club, tenia tanto el abdomen como su pecho bien definidos, no exagerados como muchos sus bazos eran fibrosos fuertes y elásticos gracias a los entrenamientos y si bien no era el mas alto del todos los club, eran la pesadilla para todos los demás.

—¿Gaara-kun?—El llamo confuso de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin mas tomo la camisa del club y se la puso.

—¿Prepare la cena quieres quedarte aquí o te ayudo a bajar las escaleras?—Con un simple y silencioso si la castaña tomo el brazo de su pelirrojo.

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala donde Matsuri se propuso a sentarse frente al televisor y prenderlo Gaara simple mente se metió a la cocina donde prepara un poco de sopa y algo de...

—¿Macarena?—Dijo sorprendida mientras le daba una probada su plato, Gaara simple mete tomaba su sopa y algunos vegetales hervidos.

—Encontre un paqete en el congelador, te prepare una—Respondio restandole importancia tomando otro sorbo de sopa.

—¿te preparaste tu tambien?—Inquirio con el ceño fruncido al saber la respuesta.

—La macarena es un pez muy difícil de conseguir aquí, y cuando lo hay es muy caro, solo prepare el tuyo—Respondio llevando otro bocado de vegetales. Sin embargo a medio de su camino Matsurio corto con sus palillos un gran trozo del pez y lo coloco en frente de el.

—Se lo mucho que te gusta la macarena Gaara—Aclaro sonriendole aun con el pedazo del pes el los palillos, Gaara solo articulos —Hump—Y lo tomo hante el agrado de ella.

La cena solo tubo los sonidos necesarios, una vez que terminaron de comer, Gaara limpio los platos mientras ella regresaba a la sala donde Gaara se le uniria una vez terminara. —_Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie, no fue sino hasta que conocí a ti_...—Ambos estaban en el sillón de tres plazas el mirando la TV ella admirando los sonidos. —_Tú representas las hojas que crecen bajo el sol, yo sólo represento las raíces que se hunden bajo el suelo—_

—Ne Gaara-kun esa pelicula se escucha interesante—Comento su compañera, el tan solo le presto mas atencion a la TV, era el corto de una nueva pelicula de ninja—KONOHAMARU SHIPPUDEN—Dijo de repente el anunciador, no era fanático de películas de acción y ciencia fisión, pero tenia que admitir que la serie como las peliculas habían tomado popularidad—¿Podermos ir mañana a una función?—Pregunto inocente mente ante un sorprendido Gaara, sin duda si tuviera cejas no dudaría en alzar una, sin embargo al ver el semblante serio de la castaña se dio cuenta que no le estab bromeando.

—Si—Fue respondio apagando la TV—Es tarde—Dijo mas para si mismo admirando el reloj en la pared—11:05...tu madre llegara realmente tarde, lo mejor sera que te acuestes a dormir, yo me quedare.

Sin mas palabras ambos subieron de nueva cuenta hasta el cuarto de Matsuri, donde Gaara tomo una colcha y almuada con toda la intencion de acostarce en el piso—Duerme en la cama con migo—Aquellas palabras rompieron el ambiente de tranquilidad, Gaara la miro ya en la cama tapada pero sentada recargado su espalda en la cabecera.

—No lo creo correcto—Respondio cortante regresando a su labor.

Matsuri lleno sus mejillas de aire y hablo molesta—Hemos dormido juntos hantes Gaara no es nada del otro mundo—El pelirrojo cero la mira, si es verdad ambos ya han compartido la cama pero tan solo tenían 10 años cuando eso pasaba, ahora tenian 17 y las cosas cambiaban mucho, su madre no tendría la imagen tierna de dos pequeños durmiendo en la misma cama, no, ahora tendría la imagen de un joven adolescente compartiendo la cama con su hija de la misma edad...

—Suna No Gaara si no estas en la cama a la cuenta de tres no te dejare dormir—Amenazo preparando su almuada para lanzarla hasta el pelorojo. Si bien esta amenaza no le afectaba a el el cual sin duda do dormiría bien ya sea por los ataques de la castaña o el insomnio, penso en ella, no podia dejar que se desvelara esta se ponia mal cunado ello pasaba.

—2...—Conto la castaña sintiendo como de repente un peso se posaba a su lado derecho—¡Buen chico!—Exclamo como si de un perro se tratara acomodándose en su lugar—Buenas noche Gaara

El pelirrojo no respondió, eran incomodo, la tenia a un lado con solo una camisa de tirantes la cual esta de mas decir que ya no tenia brasier y un short pequeño, si eran amigos pero eso no podía quitar los genes de hombre. Matsuri se movió incomoda en su cama quedando de lado a Gaara, el tan solo la admiro, su fracciones se veían contrariada y sus labios se movían apretujada mente —Pa...pá—Dejo escapar para la sorpresa del pelirrojo que abrió sus ojos al grado de pensar que saldrían de sus cuencas. Ella soñaba con su padre...

Suspiro con pesades y admiro el techo del cuarto, la fresca brisa de la ventana abierta inundo sus sentido del olfato de manera refrescante, la lluvia abia dejado un agradable aroma en los campos. —¿Are?—Sintio como sus parpados pesaban y su boca se entre abría contra su voluntad. ¿Sueño?, su cuerpo se relajaba cada vez mas asiendo el la labor de mantener los ojos abiertos un calbario—Papá—Musito de nueva cuenta Matsuri mientras el la admiraba de nuevo, ahora sus rostro se veía mas tranquilo y una sonrisa se dibujaba.

—Su~~—No alcanzo a terminar, cuando callo presa del sueño.

...

...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su pequeño encuentro con la pequeña castaña, el profesor Kabuto le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo a su hermana para informarle su comportamiento, su hermana termino castigandolo un mes completo por todo lo que le habia echo a Matsuri. No es como si le importara, después de todo el no salia a jugar con los demás niños. Era una calida mañana de Marzo, como todo los días esperaban todos aburridos a si profesor, pero cuando todos creyeron que el se abría paso ante la recién puerta deslizada se relajaron y algunos hasta bufaron al ver pasar a Matsuri de la mano de su profesor.

—Oye Takano-chan ya supe por que la ciega no vino esta ultimas dos semanas...—Comento una compañera mas adelnate de el, como acto reflejo presto total atención a las palabras de la rubia, sin embargo el profesor los callo llebando a Matsuri hasta su lugar frente a Gaara. Gaara arugo el ceño al verla de nuevo.

Las primeras clases pasaron rapido al no tener horas libres, todos se encontraba ya en la hora del almuerzo, el como todo los días iba hasta la cafetería donde la cocinera le tenia un especial afecto por su tono particular de ojos, siempre le daba una ración mas de postre. Tenia pensado terminar de comer en el salon asi no tendria que salir corriendo cuando la hora terminase. Pero antes de tocar la puerta escucho voces tras de esta.

—Llegamos a pensar que por fin nos librábamos de ti ciega inútil—Gaara reconoció la voz, era aquel niño rubio que trataba de mil maneras de llamar su atención para ser "amigos". Un golpe seco se escucho de repente y las risas de los demas que lo acompañaban despues.

—Nene ¿Hato-chan si le pegamos chicle en el cabello?—Dijo de repente la voz de una niña, su hermana.

—Oooooh no es mala idea Aoi—Exclamo este ante las nuevas risas de sus compañeros—Ya sabes lo que te pasaria si dices una palabra Matsuri

La mencionada no decia nada, Gaara tomo la puerta entre sus manos y abrio asustando a los niños, los cuales al ver quien era le sonrieron—Oye Gaara ¿nos ayudas a ponerle chicle en la cabeza a Matsuri?—Gaara miro por primera vez a la mencionada que estaba tirada en el piso, callada con la cara escondida, no parecia estar llorando.

—Creo que tengo un poco en mi mochila—Comento otro de los niños uno regordete que corria hasta donde estaba su lugar.

—AAAAh es verdad—Dijo de repente el regordete—Nenene Hato hoy me entere que su padre esta muerto—Solto sorprendiendo a Gaara el cual paso la mirada en ella, la cual temblaba ligeramente, los demas tan solo la admiraron.

—Que suerte tiene tu padre—Agrego Aoi con una sonrisa en el rosto

—Si...ya no tendrá que cargar con tigo—Agrego su hermano que tomaba del cuello a Matsuri alzándola dejando ver las gruesas lagrimas que la pequeña dejaba salir aguantando los sollozos. Mientras los demas reian.

—¡Waaaaa!—El grito de el mas regordete espanto a todo los demas

—¿Takano?—Llamo Hato soltando a Matsuri que callo de nuevo al suelo dejando salir un quejido de dolor.

Takano se encontraba tendido en el piso con las manos abrazando su estomago mientras un Gaara enojado se acercaba a los demas—¿Gaara-chan?—Pregunto asombrada la única niña del grupo de 6 niños incluyendo a Gaara.

—No te dejare—Hablo de repente como un susurro el pelirrojo mientras tomaba con su mano el cuello de la camisa de Hato—¡HABLAR ASÍ DE SU PADRE!—Grito enojado dejando ir de lleno su pequeño puño contra la nariz de Hato el cual callo llorando de centón.

—¡HATO-CHAN!—Gritaron sus compañeros mientras intentaban acercarse a el, sin embargo cuando Gaara los miro estos prefirieron salir corriendo—¡SENSEI!—Exclamaron saliendo del salon. Hato lo miraba desde el piso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un hilo de sangre.

—¡Le diré al sensei!—Dijo adolorido mientras salia corriendo con sus demas compañero, dejando solo a Gaara y Matsuri, la cual había dejado de llorar al escuchar ah Gaara.

Incomodo sin saber que decir opto por ir hasta el asiento donde había dejado su postre—Gra...cias Gaara-chan—Dijo repentinamente una apenada y sorprendida castaña. Gaara la miro sorprendido, nunca le llamaba por su nombre y menos por chan, admiro su rostro rojo lleno de lagrimas y después paso su mirada en su postre. Suspiro.

—Toma—Dijo acercándose lenta mente hasta ella donde se dejo caer en el frió piso de madera—Es budín de vainilla...

Sin mas las delicadas y temblorosas manos de la castaña tomaron el pequeño recipiente mientras un ligero gracias se alcanzo a escuchar .

Sus compañeros lo acusaron y cuando Kabuto-sensei entraba con todas las intenciones de llevar ah Gaara hasta el directo, se asombro al ver como en medio del salón se encontraban sus dos alumnos. Una comiendo un budín de vainilla y el otro limpiando sus lagrimas. Sus compañeros admiraron a los dos niños que al día siguiente serian conocidos como, el mapache y el topo.

* * *

** Grax por tu comentario tranquila no me molesta xD pero si pido un poco de paciensia =w=U soy nueva en esto de publicar cosas y sobre todo mi dislexia no me ayuda mucho pero opte por escribir los cap directo de Edit Document: de FF XD asi me daré cuenta mas facil de mis errores º.º solo espero me funcione xDDD. Si es algo diferente vi todo los fic de Gaara y Matsuri que hay y no me encontré con uno como este asi que me decidí a jugármela con la historia xD.**

**Lenore : Grax por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic :3 que bueno q te gustara espero este cap también te guste uwu, la idea de una Matsuri invidente vino a mi al verme primada de ya muchas ideas º.º al principio quería que fuera Gaara pero eso complicaría mucho la manera de narrar las cosas dese el punto de Gaara ya q el bueno, no es muy abierto xD.**

**LoveGaara-sama : Olaaaa xD respondiendo a tu pregunta si, el Gaara con mostacho lo dibuje yo xP tenia un sasuke con mostacho en mi FB y decidi tenr un Gaara pero no hay dibujos de el asi, por lo q yo cree uno xD, que bueno que te guste el fic espero este cap te guste tambien ºwº.**

**Muchas gracias a los que toman su tiempo para leer el fic, yo por mi parte lo continuare leyendo para editarlo en el caso de que tenga fallas xDDDD. De ante mano me disculpo por alguna q se vea _(=.=)_. Recuerden dejar comentarios ;D eso me anima a continuar y publicar mas rapido ^.^**

** :Bueno antes de despedirme les dejo en el perfil un link para que puedan darle un vistazo al Gaara q yo me imagino al portar el uniforme del club espero les guste xD**

Thania Morales


	3. Dulce y coqueto caramelo

**Kienai Hitomi**

_**Los ojos que no se desvanecen **_

**By:MurciélagoAjenjo**

**Dulce y coqueto caramelo**

—¿¡Quien es Matsuri?!—Pregunto admirando la espalda de su rubia hermana mayor que tomaba un baso de lavavajillas, el acababa de llegar de una fiestas y su hermana prácticamente se lo comía vivo, sin embargo, el tema de la nueva y ahora única amiga del mas chico salia a la luz.

—Una niña invidente del salón de Gaara—Responde tranquila mente su hermana tendiéndole un bazo de agua—Gaara la defendió hace unas semana de algunos de sus compañero—Agrego admirando como la manzana de su hermano subía y bajaba...

El castaño soltó un sonoro bufido dejando el baso a un lado de la barra y observo a su hermana con sus rasgados ojos oscuros—Es bueno saber que Gaara por fin la acepta—Dijo con simpleza, Temario solo gruño.

—Si, ¡pero ahora los demás niños lo han apartado!—Gruño desesperada—¡Tu sabes lo que le costo a Gaara encajar cuando entro Kankuro!—Agrego ante la indiferencia de este.

El silencio se formo, ambos se miraban sin tregua alguna—¿Y?—Pregunto este llevándose sus manos al rostro, Temari tan solo hago un grito ante su indiferencia, sin embargo no retuvo el golpe directo a la barra con el puño.

—¡¿Y?!—Repitió apretando su mandíbula—¿¡No entiendes que esto afecta ah Gaara!?—Exploto, sin embargo Kankuro continuo igual de indiferente ante su reacción. El silencio emergió. Kankuro suspiro.

—¿Quieres decir que prefieres a que tu hermano sea un pequeño patán con una niña invidente para ser aceptado por una bola de niños sin cerebro?—Contraataca mordazmente tomando de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarros, la cual golpeo contra la barra para sacar uno solo.

Temari tan solo observo boquiabierta como su hermano llevaba aquel pequeño pedazo tabaco envuelto en delicado papel blanco hasta su boca—...—

—Me lo imagine—Finalizo tomando su encendedor para darle la primera bocanada...

...

...

...

—¿Esto es correcto?—Se pregunto un preocupado Kankuro mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo

—¿Que si es correcto?—Repito molesta Temari mientras admiraba ah Gaara del otro lado de la ventana—¡Solo míralo!

Kankuro lo miro, estaba sentado solo en aquel pequeño pateo frente a su casa, ambos hermanos habían observado la relación entre su pequeño hermano y la castaña, los dos se sorprendieron de lo bien que taraba a la pequeña, era un caballero en miniatura si se le podía llamar de esa manera, sin embargo...

—Siento que estas llendo un poco lejos—Comento tomando su barbilla sin dejar de ver a su hermano—Gaara no necesita amigos como esos, tiene a Matsuri, ¡la niña le hace bien!—Aclaro mientras admiraba como su hermana mezclaba unas pastillas con un jugo de naranja.

—La pequeña le hace bien—Acepto desesperada—Pero no la podemos tener las 24 hr pegada ah Gaara

Kankuro tomo aire de golpe, la idea de darle a su hermano pequeño litio para evitar sus ataques de ira contra terceros no era nada de su agrado, sin embargo ya eran demasiado los casos en que su hermano era llevado hasta la dirección por haber golpeado o bien a un compañero en el mas resiente de los casos a su maestra de deportes. Esto no solo estaba dificultando que Gaara se acercara a los demás, también afectaba que solo aseptaba a Matsuri es su burbuja dejando a Temari y a el de lado.

—No estoy de acuerdo—Soltó molesto tomando el baso de jugo con intenciones de tirarlo en el lavadero, sin embargo no podía hacerlo...

Temari se acerco a el lentamente, tomando la mano que sostenía el baso—Yo tampoco—Susurro conteniendo el llanto—Pero...si no lo calmamos no solo perderá a la niña...nos perderá a nosotros—Finalizo, dejándose llevar por un amargo llanto.

Kankuro admiro el baso conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba furioso, le estaba fallando a su hermano pequeño, LOS DOS, le estaban fallando ah Gaara. Temari tomo el baso y se encamino hasta la puerta que daba al pateo—Es esto...o que asistencia social se lo lleve...

La ultimas palabras de su hermana lo hicieron caer de golpe al piso derramando lagrimas

...

...

—Cuando llueve, debemos dar gracias a dios por todo lo que te rodea y contar tus bendiciones...allí comienza el arte de vivir plenamente—

...

...

¿Cuantos años le trituraron la cabeza con ello?, ¿cuantos años lo tuvieron sentado en aquel banquillo de acero mientras aquel hombre gritaba y alababa mientras un grupo de jóvenes lo miraban como un salvador?, ¿cuantos años han tratado de retener a la vestía?...

El ya no lo recuerda

...

...

¿Como mantienes una gran mentira sin dañar a las personas mas cercanas a ti?

...

...

Así es

...

...

No puedes

...

...

Aun no comprendía como era que la madre de la castaña aun la dejaba verla, ella sabia de su fama en el primer año del instituto, sin embargo ella dejaba que su hija lo siguiera frecuentando. Una parte de el sabia bien el porque. Pero prefería engañarse a si mismo que pensar que solo lo utilizaban.

Sunagakuren era una de las ciudades mas grandes, sin embargo sus zonas rurales eran de lo mas pequeño. El trataba de todas las formas posibles que sus acciones no llegaran a las bocas de este lugar. Todo se tenia que quedar en la ciudad...

—Oye Gaara—El no lo miro, continuo con la mirada fija en gran anuncio de Konohamaru Shippuden—Escuche que dejaste el club ese de peleas—Continuo con desgano aquel personaje.

Gaara lo miro de manera rápida, Deidara, un chico de 20 adicto a la heroína después de la amputación de su pierna izquierda—Club de artes marciales— Corrijo entrando de nuevo aquel callejón, admiro al rubio, este saco de su pantalón una delgada jeringa.

—El dolor continua—Dijo como explicación mientras introducía la aguja en su vena—Los estúpidos doctores no pueden hacer nada por mi pierna fantasma—Continuo dejándose caer aquel húmedo lugar—Pero Nagato tiene siempre la solución—Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa

El pelirrojo lo paso de largo entrando mas a lo profundo del lugar parando frente a una puerta custodiada por un hombre aun mas alto de piel azulada. Tiempo atrás cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó que se había tatuado el cuerpo con pura tinta de este color, sin embargo fue el mismo quien le dijo que era una enfermedad hereditaria, la cual solo lo dejaría vivir 80 años...por mas asombrosa que le pueda parecer, era el único de los locos adentro de ese edificio que no consumía alguna droga...

—Nagato tenia razón, regresarías pequeño bastardo—Hablo burlón mientras lo admiraba desde las escaleras colgantes pegadas al edificio—La pregunta es, ¿Por que?

Gaara no respondió, solo tomo el picaporte y sin mas entro dejando aquel sujeto riendo solo como loco afuera, arrugo la nariz, el fuerte olor a tabaco y marihuana lo sofocaba, el ruido de la música de mala muerte lo desubicaba y las mujeres acercándose a el tomándolo del cuerpo lo asqueaban. Busco con la mirada de forma rápida al pelinaranja que sin mas estaba dentro de una plataforma rodeado por altas bayas de acero, era de suponerse que el idiota estuviera peleando ahora que su principal estrella ya no estaba con el.

Se acerco mas hasta quedar frente a la valla de proteccion que los mantenía alejados de la plataforma, adentro se encontraba Nagata peleando contra un peliblanco de ojos lila que no hacia mas que recibir golpe de su oponente. La gente gritaba excitada mientras el sujeto era exhibido como un idiota novato. Resoplo, ase tan solo un año el fue el idiota novato que recibía una de las palizas de su vida por parte de Deidara, sin embargo una ves tomada la practica pidió otra oportunidad dejando a este con un brazo roto suplicando piedad en esa plataforma.

Tenían todo ahi adentro los que le vendían el alma, dinero, respeto y aceptación como lo que era, unos monstruos. Todo eso a cambio de enfermiza diversión, cuando sus hermanos dejaron de darle litio para darle menatonina esperando que noches de sueño calmara su ira, al ser esta mas barata, causaron que sus niveles de estrés se vieran afectados en vez de finalizados. Temía lastimar a Matsuri con algún ataque, o a sus hermanos, tenia que conseguir mas de ello. Vendió su alma por un tiempo al ver que Nagato se la podía dar sin rodeos, eso estuvo genial por un tiempo, sin embargo sus hermanos comenzaron a sospechar de sus salidas constantes y el echo de que había noches que no llegaba a casa.

La pelea culmino y unos sujetos entraron por el cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto, Nagato solo alzo los brazos y la gente le aclamo, salto la valla y este lo miro bajando los brazos. Gaara le sostuvo la mirada, si quería obtener mas de ese medicamento tendría que convencer aquel sujeto que se lo diera...

Y tenia que ser rápido

...

...

Matsuri lo esperaba para ir al cine

___Unas__ horas antes.._.

Le sensación cálida golpeando su rostro lo hizo removerse entre las sabanas, inhalo un agradable aroma a café causando cierta curiosidad, abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Tardo en enfocar bien su alrededor, las pocas cosas se veían borrosas.

Suspiro, se había quedado en casa de Matsuri la noche anterior, miro el lado opuesto donde descansaba el cuerpo de la chica aun dormida, el dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció con rapidez. Sin hacer mucho se levanto, admirando como la castaña se removía por el movimiento, sin embargo no se despertó. Con esa ultima imagen salio del cuarto.

El amargo aroma del café inundo sus sentidos aun mas, la madre de Matsuri sin duda estaba en casa—Gaara-chan baja a tomar una taza con migo—Pidió una cálida voz desde el pie de la escalera, Gaara la admiro desde donde estaba, frente a la puerta de su compañera. La madre de Matsuri era una versión de ella pero con el cabello mas claro aligual que los ojos. El asepto.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al pie de estas, la madre la castaña ya se encontraba sentada en el comedor donde la noche anterior el y Matsuri cenaron tranquilamente.

—Le hable a tu hermano ayer en la noche—Informo mientras Gaara tomaba asiento frete a ella—Ambos llegamos a las 2 de la madrugada

Gaara atento a las palabras de la mujer pero callado por naturaleza tomo la taza que ella minutos atrás ya había colocado en la mesa—Delicioso—Soltó al sentir la cálida bebida en su garganta, ella solo sonrió y tomo también un trago.

—¿Como van las cosas en el instituto?—Pregunto curiosa mirando directo los ojos de Gaara, este retuvo su mirada mientras daba otro delicado sorbo.

No le podía decir, golpe a tres tipos que se burlaban de ella en clases de matemáticas, o la primera semana mande a mas de una docena de idiotas que intentaron propasarse con ella a la enfermería, sabia que si lo hacia su madre consideraría la nueva idea que un programa por la tv le dio, darle clases en casa ah Matsuri...

Si bien el no tenia nada contra de ello, no quería que su amiga fuera privada de la vida de un estudiante normal, después de todo ella se lo dejo en claro, quiere hacer todo lo que el puede hacer.

—Le esta llendo muy bien con todos en el salón—Respondió con simpleza tomando ahora un trago mas largo, miro a la mujer, sabia que no estaba conforme con lo dicho y no lo dejaría salir sin oír algo que le agradara mas—Ahora tiene mas amigos...

Las palabras clave, las cuales no eran de todo mentira, Matsuri tenia amigos, su salón era su amigo, aun en otros grupos les costaba no hablar de ella entre bocas, sin embargo tan solo bastaba una mirada de el para callar cualquier cosa.—Me retiro—Dijo sin mas ante la mirada de la mujer que bien ya esta acostumbrada a la frialdad del pelirrojo.

—Lave tu uniforme esta en la mesilla de la entrada, también tu maletín—Le dijo sonriente tomando la taza de el y la suya para llevarla al lavabo—Muchas gracias por quedarte con ella Gaara-chan

El tan solo asintió silencioso y camino hasta la entrada donde observo su ropa en una bolsa plástica trasparente bien guardada y su maletín aun lado—Regresare por Matsuri al medio día...saldremos al cine—Sin mas salio dejando a la madre de la castaña pasmada de asombro.

Camino hasta su motocicleta, tomo esta y camino hasta la salida procurando no tocar el pasto, una vez afuera monto esta y antes de ponerse en movimiento tomo su maletín abriendo una de las bolsas secretas dentro de este, sacando un pequeño tubo de medicamentos. Lo abrió y admiro la ultima pastilla blanca dentro, el gusto le demoro poco... La migrañas aumentaban y el estrés lo mataba, la riña de la mañana ayudo a mantener los niveles estables, incluso se contuvo a no ir mas allá de una riña de escuela. Y anoche esta se calmo considerable mente para dejarlo dormir.

Tenia que obtener mas...

...

...

—Lo sabia—Hablo de repente Nagato bajando con tranquilidad mientras una mujer peliazul le entregaba una camisa—El pequeño monstruo regresa a casa—Agrego tomando un cigarro que le ofrece la mujer, Gaara solo chasquea la lengua y camina hasta quedar frente a el.

—Me eh terminado todo el litio—Dijo sin rodeos lanzando el tubo de medicamento vació, Nagato lo tomo entre sus manos manchas de sangre seca y observo a Gaara colocando el tubo naranja frente a ambos.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, todos los presente los miraban palpando la tensión—Ya sabes como ganarlo—Respondió causando la excitación del lugar, sin mas Gaara se quito su camiseta del club de baloncesto tirándola al piso para subir a esperar al valiente contrincante.

...

...

Tomaba la ropa que su madre le había dejado en su cama, con lentitud y sumo cuidado se puso cada prenda, escucho la puerta abrirse—Are ya estas lista—Dijo su madre cariñosa mente mientras la tomaba de las manos y la invitaba a sentarse en la cama—Dejame peinarte

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a sentir las manos de su madre sobre su cabello mientras pasaba un cepillo—Tu pelo es muy largo Suri—Comento llevando el cepillo hasta el comienzo de sus raíces—¿Te gustaría cortártelo?—Pregunto, ella solo dio un respingo, si bien no sabia como se veía con su pelo largo varias amigas no se cansaban de decirlo lo lindo que lo tenia y eso le gustaba.

—No—Dijo quedo por temor a que su madre la riñera, sin embargo esta solo dejo salir una ligera risa

—Nene Matsuri, ¿Gaara-chan y tu soy~~—Articulo su pregunta sin tiempo de terminarla

—No mamá—Respondió divertida, no era la primera vez que le decían eso—Gaara-kun es solo un gran amigo

Su madre dejo escapar un gran suspiro—Comprendo comprendo...pero—Dijo dejando de cepillar su cabello con cierta tristeza—Me gustaría que así fuera, el esta a tu lado todo el tiempo, te conoce, nos conoce y sobretodo...

—¿Sobretodo?—Inquirió mordiendo su labio superior, su madre retomo el cepillado—¿Mamá?—Dijo ella extrañada

—El es muy atractivo, mis nietos serian muy lindos—Soltó dejando escapar un grito de emoción terminando de cepillar a la castaña

Matsuri sintió como su cara se convertía en una bombilla ante las palabras de su madre, Gaara y ella, ¡claro!, eso era tan posible como ella mirando el hermoso atardecer...

—Aah mamá—Bufo ella molesta mientras se levantaba, el sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose frente a su casa callo a las dos mujeres—Es Gaara

Su madre la tomo del brazo y juntas caminaron hasta el final de las escaleras, donde bajaron lenta mente—Ambos son jóvenes—Hablo de repente la castaña mayor mientras tomaba de las manos a su hija—Llegara un día en que el tiempo de Gaara no sea todo tuyo Suri—Continuo ante una sorprendida castaña que sin mas abrió la puerta—Tienes que tenerlo en cuenta—Finalizo admirando como el pelirrojo se acercaba hasta la entrada donde ambas lo esperaban.

—Buenas tardes—Saludo este con una ligera reverencia a la madre de su amiga

—Gaara-chan cuida de mi Suri ¿ne?—Pidió entregando a su hija al pelirrojo el cual tomo su mano y asintió con la cabeza, sin mas ambos caminaron hasta la entrada donde los esperaba el corcel de Gaara.

Matsuri suspiro con sentimiento a lo que Gaara se detuvo unos segundos—No pasa nada—Respondió ella rápidamente al sentir la mirada de su compañero—De verdad Gaara-kun—Incistio sintiendo como este retomaba el camino de nueva cuenta. Primero el le coloco con cuidado el casco para después ponerse el el suyo, sin mas subió primero el y después Matsuri con cuidado.

—¡TENGAN CUIDADO!—Les grito una sonriente mujer desde la entrada de la caza, Matsurio dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba con su brazos la cintura de Gaara, pero un gruñido de molestia hizo que retirara las manos de su lugar.

—¿Gaara-kun?—Pregunto alarmada mientras el cuerpo tenso de este se relajaba.

—Tranquila, solo dormí mal y me duele un poco—Mintio, pero ella no se dio cuenta, por lo que regresos a rodear su cintura, Gaara reprimió un gruñido.

Puso la moto en movimiento y sin mas se perdieron de la mirada de la mujer, la cual cambio de una radiante sonrisa a una neutra—Suri-chan...espero que Gaara-chan piense diferente...

...

...

Una vez estacionada su motocicleta, Matsuri prenso su brazo con el de Gaara mientras este comenzaba la marcha escaleras arriba del centro comercial, muchas miradas curiosas los admiraban, si bien muchas de ellas eran por parte de chicas una que otra mirada le dedicaban a Matsuri sin que ella pudiera caer en cuenta.

Gaara miro de reojo a su compañera, ella mantenía la "mirada" fija al frente con una gran sonrisa, estaba emocionada, seria la primera vez que ella entrara en un cine, por lo que sus sentidos estarían abarrotados de olores y texturas nuevas.

—Comeremos algo antes de entrar—Hablo tranquilo mientras daba un ligero giro para quedar frente aun negocio de comida, Matsuri tan solo asintió y se limito a seguir el paso del pelirrojo.

Gaara tomo una de las mesas al fondo de la instalación ante las miradas de todas las personas, ya era algo normal para el llamar la atención a donde fuera, sin embargo no dejaba de ser molesto.

—Ne Gara-kun—Hablo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz mientras el miraba la carta—¿No te interesa nadie del salón?—Aventuro a preguntar jugando con una servilleta. Gaara quito la carta de frente y miro a Matsuri con seriedad, ¿a que venia esa pregunta de pronto?.

—No—Respondió regresando la mirada a la carta. Matsuri tan solo asistió en silencio.

—No tengo hambre, ¿puedo pedir el postre?—Pregunto esta ves mas tranquila relajándose en su lugar, Gaara la miro de nuevo dejando la carta y entre cerro la mirada.

La mesa se acerco a ellos, la joven con intenciones mas aya de dar un buen servicio según vio Gaara—Deme un un flan y un budín de vainilla—Ordeno sin mirar a la mujer que sin mas anoto algo en la libretita y después arranco la hoja de esta dejándola en la mesa a un lado de Gaara. Un a sus ordenes se escucho mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa bobo en la cara.

Gaara tomo el pedazo de papel y admiro un numero telefónico, bufo, tomo este entre sus manos combinándolo en un puño pequeño de papel el cual lanzo sin mas aun lugar del local.

...

...

—No todo va al corriente nada fuera de lo normal—Informo escribiendo con prisa en su ordenador, Kankuro se encontraba descansando el la sala de sus casa—Tranquila Temari ya te dije que Gaara se encuentra bien no e tenido ni un problema desde que empezó de nuevo el siclo—Contino dejando a un lado su ordenador para pasar su mano en su cien—No tampoco e tenido noticias el viejo—Suspiro mirando la pantalla—Solo hablo con el por celular o en casos muy extremos nos quedamos de ver en algún lugar pero no dejo que vea a Gaara, el no se controla...

...

...

Ambos comían tranquila mente su postre, la molesta mesera ya no los rondaba mas al llenarse lugar de clientes—A ti—Dijo repentinamente Gaara causando que Matsuri se quedara con su cuchara repleta de flan en el aire—¿Te interesa alguien?—Pregunto no muy interesado el pelirrojo que continuaba comiendo su budín. Matsuri se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin embargo termino de tomar su flan.

— No lo creo—Respodio sincera, Gaara tan solo la observo silencioso—Nunca me eh detenido a admirar la presencia de una persona para pensar en ella como algo mas...—Agrego enterando su cuchara en su flan—No puedo ver el físico de la persona, la mayor parte de los casos el amor emerge por el fisco mas que por la actitud, así que yo solo puedo enamorar por la actitud y su esencia—Explico extendiendo la cuchara con flan hasta Gaara—Pero no me eh detenido a admirarlas—Culmino dejando su brazo estendido con una sonrisa esperando a que el tomara el flan que le ofrecia.

Gaara se inclino lenta mente abriendo su boca, atrapando aquel suave y dulce regalo, sin mas, tomo el igual un poco de su budín asegurándolo lo suficiente a Matsuri para que esta lo pudiera oler y se diera cuenta. Ella igual que el abrió su boca y lo tomo.

—Cof cof ocf...—Gaara volteo a ver quien era el causante de aquella tos, las mirada curiosa de Sasuke y una sonrisa burlona de Naruto rompieron aquel momento tranquilo que compartía con la castaña—Teme mira nada vas encontramos a una parejita muy enamorada—Expuso Naruto dando pequeños codazos en el brazo del azabache que simple mente articulo un —Hmp...

Matsuri frunció el ceño mientras inflaban las mejillas rojas, Naruto no dejaba de bromear con eso en el instituto—Naruto—Hablo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie— Deberías ponerle mas atención a tu propia cita ¿no crees?—Contrataco Gaara tomando a Matsuri de la mano para caminar hasta la caja y pagar ante la miradas confusa de Naruto.

—¡NO SOY GAY!—Grito callando a todos por completo que los miraban curiosos, el rubio entendió las palabras de tanuki el cual no alcanzo a escucharlo.

Salieron rápido de aquel lugar, ella aun tenia la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, Gaara la veía de reojo notando su incomodidad, sabia que la castaña no pensaba de esa manera de el, sin embargo era una chica, las chicas se sentían avergonzadas con cosas como esas cuando no tendrían por que, ella intentaba hablar sin embargo el gano la palabra—No le tomes importancia Matsuri—Pidio serene mientras caminaban rumbo a los cines.

—¡No puedo creer que vaya a ver esto! —Gruñía una chica unas dos filas frente a ellos —¡Ayumu te das cuenta que aquí solo hay tres chicas! —Y asi era, esa chica gritona y otra en la segunda fila y Matsuri eran las únicas chicas en la sala. Algunos comenzaron a reír entre dientes mientras aquella chica se arrinconaba en sus lugar para que no la vieran, el se encontraba tranquilo a lado de Matsuri que al igual que algunos chicos en la sala no podía parar de reír entre dientes al comprender la situación de aquella chica.

Las luces se apagaron cuando la película empezó, podía sentir como Matsuri se retorcía en su accidento, no sabia si era de frió o por incomodidad, si lo pensaba la primera tenia sentido, la chica no llevaba algún suéter o algo que la cubriera, con cuidado se quito su chamara verde y cubrió su espalda con esta asiendo un nudo con las mangas de esta, la castaña solo dijo un pequeño gracias, sin embargo ella aun se retorcia, era su primera vez en un lugar lleno de gente y sonidos potente encerrado. Sin mencionar los efectos especiales que sin duda serian algo total mente nuevo y confuso para ella. Si mas tomo su mano, los primeros 30 minutos de película fueron puras palabras, pero llegando al momento del nuevo comenzó la acción y los gritos habían tomado el poder de la película, aunque la película tenia la mayor parte de sus escenas en la noche causando que la sala estuviera con muy poca iluminación, pude apreciar los ojos oscuros de Matsuri, estaba completamente concentrada en los sonidos de la sala, no hablaba y si no fuera por que sentía la calidez de su mano podría jugar que estaba muerta.

—_Estoy aquí por que es lo que quiero. Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera... siempre me equivocaba... hasta que tu... me enseñaste el camino correcto. Siempre he ido tras de ti... siempre deseando alcanzarte algún día... siempre soñando que podríamos caminar juntos... intentando llegar a donde tu llegaras... ¡Tu me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvo de mi misma! ¡No tengo miedo de morir si es para protegerte! Porque... Yo... Te amo... Konohamaru...—_

Lagrimas, gruesas lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos sin vida, ella apretaba su mano con un sentimiento de tristeza, tome su mano mas fuerte, el quería preguntarle por que se encontraba así, pero ella no me respondería. Estaba muy ocupada mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar un sollozo.

No sabia si sacarla de la sala o abrazarla...¿abrazarla?, tanto quería confortar a su compañera como para cortar la poca distancia que los asientos, una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos, admiro la gran pantalla, la invacion a la aldea apenas comenzaba. Matsuri con su mano libre limpiaba las lagrimas dejando solo rastros en su cara.

Gaara se acerco hasta su oído, cuando ella se había percatado de la acción de su compañero se quedo quieta esperando que hablara, sin embargo no salieron palabras de el. El pelirrojo había sufrido un apagón, su cerebro dejo de trasmitir señalarles el momento que respire aquel aroma dulce pero discreto que el cuerpo de Matsuri desprendia.

—_Caramelo—_Logro descifrar mental mente, Matsuri tenia el coqueto aroma del caramelo golpeándolo como nunca alguien lo había echo...

La sensación de un hoyo en la boca del estomago seguido por unas enormes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de el, pero no era por asco, sudo frio, no entendía y no le gustaba no entender...

Se alejo como si esta quemara dejando a la castaña extrañada, ambos se concentraron de nueva cuenta en la película, Gaara froto sus ojos con su mano izquierda, sentía que estos le saltaban una vez se calmo la sensación admiro a Matsuri de reojo.

_—Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie, no fue sino hasta que conocí a ti y Ebisu sensei. Sabía que siempre estabas solo. Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo ... Quería pasar el rato contigo. Simplemente me hizo feliz! Pero no podía ... Estaba celoso de lo hábil que eras, por lo que me convertí en tu rival. Yo quería ser igual que tú. Empecé con nada pero ... finalmente hicimos una conexión. Fuimos en misiones como el equipo de sensei, y seguí persiguiéndote, con ganas de ser tan fuerte,y tan genial ... Estoy muy contento de haberte conocido!—_

Ahora ella sonreirá y muy abierta mente sin esperarlo ahora fue la castaña que le regreso el apretón con fuerza el puso su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas—¿Matsuri?—Susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara, la castaña also un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Yo también pensé que nunca tendría un vinculo real con nadie...siempre intente mostrarte que yo también podía hacer lo que tu y los demás podías hacer, al final como ellos tuvimos nuestra conexión y por eso estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido...—Gaara la miro asombrado, no sabia que decir, en realidad no se esperaba que solo una película hubiera echo que terminaran de esa manera, aun Matsuri lo tenia tomado de la mano, pero ahora era mas suave. Sin mas palabras se dedicaron a continuar con la película, ambos, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

—¡Wooow no puedo creerlo que no le dieran un final fijo!—Dicia amena mente una chica que colgaba del brazo de su novio, este tan solo se reía al ver como su novia que al principio se negaba a verla ahora no dejaba de hablar de ella.

—Bueno lo reconozco, para ser la primera película que veo de ninja no estuvo nada mal—Comentaba sumido en su labor de tirar las palomitas que sobraron en uno bote cercano.

La castaña tan solo asintió—Lo único que no me gusto es que no le dieron un final—Continuo ella caminando a la par de su compañero.

—Solo la dejaron así para darle una segunda parte—Explico restandole importancia mientras se detenía avisando a lo lejos a Naruto y Sasuke que lo saludaban.

—¡Gaara!—Grito este acercándose con Sasuke—Nene Gaara, ¿no les gustaría ir a una fiesta?—Les pregunto animado mientras miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Matsuri, la cual se adelanto al pelirrojo que negaria.

—Suena divertido Naruto-kun—Respondio esta para el sombro de Gaara y Sasuke que estaban seguros no irían a ni un lado

—¡BIEN! no se diga mas Teme trae su carro asi que no perdamos mas tiempo—Dijo tomando por el cuello a Gaara y comenzar a caminar.

—Espera dobe—Hablo por fin Sasuke despegando a Naruto del pelirrojo—Gaara ¿tu traes tu moto no es asi?—Le pregunto al mencionado mientras este solo asintió lenta mente—Bien, Matsuri ira con nosotros para mayor seguridad tu puedes alcanzarnos es la casa Amida—Gaara no muy seguro si dejar a la castaña en compañía de los dos estuvo apunto de objetar.

—Gaara-kun nos vemos pronto—Fueron las únicas palabras de ella antes de caminar tomando el brazo de Naruto y Sasuke, los tres se perdieron escaleras abajo hasta el estacionamiento, suspiro. Seria una larga noche.

Gaara siegue el carro del Uchiha de cerca, des pues de algunas cuantas vueltas, ambos pararon en una casa enorme la música se podía escuchar a un dentro del auto de Sasuke. Gaara se adelanto a sus compañeros, abriendo la puerta del copiloto donde se encontraba Matsuri, este le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir de ahi. —Gracias Gaara-kun—Dijo esta colocando ahora su mano en su brazo.

Los cuatro entraron, lo primero que vieron fue una nube espesa de humo, la gente gritaba por lo excitada que se encontraba garcías al alcohol en su sangre, la música era potente y movida, el primero en adentrarse al ambiente fue el rubio, el cual termino en medio de la sala donde tomo del cuello aun chico del club de baloncesto, Sasuke continuaba con ellos. Gaara soltó por segundos el agarre de Matsuri para posar su mano es sus caderas de manera protectora al observar como varios barones miraban a la castaña.

—¿Con que sera divertido?—Pregunto molesto Gaara mientras miraba desaprovatoriamente a Sasuke, este se encogió de hombros y camino aun mas dejándolo a los dos.

—¿Gaara-kun?—Grito una voz femenina. El mencionado volteo a ver quien le hablaba

—Sari—Respondio serio aun con Matsuri en brazos, Sari los observo y su mirada se oscureció.—¡Vamos o los perderemos!—Grito Gaara cerca del oído de la castaña. El sonido eran tan fuerte que solo de esa manera ella le entendería.

Sari al ver que ambos se encaminaban hasta uno de los sofás del fondo los siguió no sin antes tomar de una bandeja que un tipo llevaba tres bebidas—Tomen—Grito esta colocando los vasos en la mesa frente a ellos una vez que se sentaron.

Gaara tomo uno de ellos o lo olio—Todo es licor—Grito ahora el mientras dejaba en vaso en su lugar, Sari se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su baso.

—Oye Gaaaaaaaraaaa—Grito ahora otro tipo con aliento a licor mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo ante la mirada de todos—Vamos a jugar un partido amistoso en el pateo ven necesitamos uno mas—Le dijo pasando de largo hasta el pateo donde Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban calentando ante los gritos de sientos de chicas y barones.

—Ve Gaara—Dijo Sari tomando la mano de la castaña—Yo la cuido—Agrego con una gran sonrisa, iba a negarse pero como ya era algo normal en esta tarde de sábado Matsuri lo interrumpido.

—Ve Gaara-kun—Este la miro, la castaña miraba al frente como ya era costumbre y normal mientras sonreía—Quiero escucharte jugar—Sin mas el pelirrojo se levanto y camino hasta donde están los demás, confiaba en que Sari cuidaría a la castaña...

Se abrí paso entre toda la multitud hasta que quedo en medio donde un equipo de cuatro de un lado y tres del otro lo esperaban—¡LLEGAS TARDE!—Grito divertido Naruto lanzandole el balón. Gaara lo recibió sin mas y se percato que jugaría contra Sasuke. Este solo le lanzo una sonrisa de lado burlona, le demostraría que su juego era mejor que el de el...

Sin esperar el pitido de un arbitro Gaara dio un pase rápido a uno de sus compañeros, este reboto el balón con rapidez y se acerco a la zona del equipo contrario, sin embargo Sasuke le arrebato el balón cuando este pretendía lanzarlo por su cuneta, Sasuke corrió velos hasta la canasta contraria, pero Naruto lo intercepto.

—Hmp—Articulo aun con el balón en las manos contante mente rebotando, Naruto lo miraba a los ojos sonriente no lo dejaría pasar—Necesitas mas que eso para detenerme usuratonkachi—Sin mas Sasuke tomo con ambas manos el balón y encogió sus rodillas ligeramente dando un ligero salto con fuerza entendiendo sus brazos por completo dejando ir el balón directo hasta la canasta del contrario.

Todos aclamaron el lanzamiento de Sasuke esperando que el balón cayera en el aro, sin embargo no fue así, Gaara lo esperaba ya, lo tenia anticipado, era algo común en Sasuke hacer eso cuando no veía a quien pesarle el balón o bien cuando no tenia salida de su oponente. Dio un brinco alto y intercepto el balón durante el recorrido cayendo perfectamente dando ligeros rebotes de este saliendo disparado hasta la canasta contraria.

—¡VAMOS GAAARA!—Grito Naruto obstruyendo a Sasuke que solo bufo molesto al ver que no tenia salida y tenia que confiar en sus compañeros, los cuales sin esperar se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo. Este al ver que Haruto un joven no solo mas alto si no también mas corpulencia se le abalanzaba hasta el con la intencion de quitarle el balón de un solo manotazo.

—¡ERES MIO!—GRITO este, sin embargo Gaara aprovecho la abertura entre sus piernas para pasar el balón bajo estas para tomarlo a sus espaldas de nueva cuenta. Los otros dos lo esperaban en bajo la canasta. Si se acercaba podían quitarle el balón pero si lo lanzaba ellos podían saltar por este. Sin mas opciones Gaara avanzo con toda la intencion de anotar esa canasta. Ambos chicos lo esperaban uno de ellos decidió salir dejando al otro atrás, grabe error. Gaara solo tubo que fintarlo para quedar con la espalda pegada a el, confundiendo al otro jugador que sin mas salio a tomar el balón, otro gran error, con ambos jugadores el la zona de ataque Gaara solo tuvo que doblar sus rodillas y dar un gran brinco y dejar que el balón volara...

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar todos aplaudían gritaba y alababan al taniki asesino del club de baloncesto, un gran tiro de tres puntos solo marcaban una diferencia al juego que recién comenzaba.

Matsuri se encontraba sentada escuchando a todos emocionados, cuando escucho que el taniki había anotado solo alcanzo a dibujar una gran sonrisa, ella sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Gaara que lo llamaran de esa maner—Gaara-kun es asombroso—Hablo repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos Sari. La chica estaba de pie con las manos unidas en su pecho, miraba el juego al igual que todos, admiraba como Gaara seguía colocando canastas al igual que el resto del los demás jugadores.

Sin embargo, su rostro cambio de humor con rapidez mirando a Matsuri seria— Nenene Matsuri—La castaña solo alzo el rostro como acto de confianza a continuar—¿Gaara-kun y tu estuvieron juntos toda la tarde del sábado?—Pregunto interesada tomando asiento a un lado de esta.

—Si—Respondió sonriente, en cambio Sari mordió sus labios—Fuimos la cine—Agrego para sorpresa de esta que ahogo un grito de inconformidad, ¿es por eso que Gaara no la asepto?, iba a salir con ella...al cine...

Sus labios temblaron, ¿que le podía reprochar a ella?, era la amiga de Gaara el chico que le gustaba, el se había echo de su protector desde niños, ¿como podía pelear contra eso?

—Al cine—Dijo retomando el contro—¿Pero Suri que fuste hacer ahí?—Pregunto tratando de no sonar grosera, sin embargo la castaña no pudo evitar sentir molestia.

—Le pedí a Gaara-kun anoche que me llevara a una función hoy, escuche el comercial y se lo pedí—Explico inocentemente mientras tomaba uno de los vasos que Sari les había ofrecido.

—Oye Suri...Gaara-kun y tu son...ya sabes...—Intento preguntar sin evitar un ligero sonrojo por completo mientras le quitaba de las manos el vaso con licor a Matsuri.

—¿Novio?—Termino ella causando un escalofrió a Sari—No Gaara-kun y yo somo buenos amigos—Finalizo mientras Sari dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía.

Sari regreso la mirada al juego, los chicos estaban sudorosos y respiraban con dificultad, el equipo de Gaara ganaba por dos puntos—Hola señoritas—La peste de licor altero el olfato de Matsuri, un sujeto se había acercado de mas causando que su aliento fuera absorbido por completo por la castaña.

—¿Matsuri cierto?—Pregunto dejándose caer aun lado de la castaña que intentaba tomar la mano de manera desesperada de Sari, esta se dio cuneta y la tomo como apoyo.

—Ooooh es verdad lo que dicen, el 2-B tiene a una invidente—Soltó burlón mientras tomaba un feroz trago de su bebida—Así que no puedes ver nada...¿que tal si te hago ver el cielo?—Soltó tomando del brazo a la castaña que sin mas soltó un grito al sentir como este la jalaba causando que Sari perdiera su mano.

—¡MATSURI!—Grito Sari con miedo al ver como la castaña era prácticamente arrastrada por aquel sujeto escalera arriba.

Gaara se detuvo su juego observando como Sari estaba sola en el sofá, por inercia busco a Matsuri, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras con un sujeto—Matsuri—Musito corriendo hasta donde Sari se encontraba.

—¡Gaara-kun Matsuri!**—**Grito esta en lagrimas mientras señalaba las escaleras**, **no era necesario explicar mas.

Gaara corrió con largas zancadas hasta quedar al final de la escalera, si abajo era un desastre arriba no se quedaba atrás, busco con la mirada a la castaña, tomo al primero sujeto que paso frente a el. —¿Viste pasar a un idiota con una chica castaña de cabello largo a la fuerza?—Pregunto golpeando la espalda de sujeto contra la pared, este abrió los ojos por completo, Gaara estaba descontrolado su mirada desencajaba por completo y sus puños que lo tomaban de la camisa temblaban de ira. El sujeto lanzo un pequeño grito al sentir como su agarre tomaba fuerza—¡LO HAS VISTO!—Vocifero ganando la atención de todos en el pasillo de arriba.

—Entraron al cuarto del fondo—Hablo de repente una chica vacilante, Gaara soltó al chico y corrió hasta el cuarto que la chica le dijo, tomo la perilla, sin embargo la puerta no abría.

—Hijo de puta—Mascullo mas furioso, dio unos pasos a tras quedando frente la puerta mirándola con odio, todos los presentes miraban a Gaara esperando. Sin mas el pelirrojo se lanzo sobre esta envistiendo con su hombro la puerta, un golpe seco sonó sin embargo el fuerte sonido de la música lo mato. Tomo vuelo de nueva cuneta, y corrió hasta ella de nuevo, los chicos comenzaron ah hablar entre ellos y algunos bajaban corriendo a correr la voz—¡El taniqui va sobre un tipo que tiene encerrada a su novia en un cuarto!—¡Uno del 2-B esta golpeando la puerta donde se encuentran un sujeto con una chica!—¡Viejo el asesino ara trisas a un pobre tio!—

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron al escuchar esto, ambos se miraron rápidamente antes de salir corriendo—¡GAARAA!—Grito Naruto intentando llegar a las escaleras donde un gran cumulo de jóvenes ya se encontraba también con la esperanza de ver algunos golpes—¡AUN LADO MALDITA SEA!—Gritaba Sasuke sin mucho éxito intentando pasar.

Gaara tomo vuelo otra vez, estaba mas que furioso esa maldita puerta no se caía, tomo aire, y corrió de nuevo dejando ir toda su fuerza contra ella. La puerta callo junto con Gaara. Silencio...

Gaara se puso de pie gruñendo como animal buscando a Matsuri, la castaña estaba sentada en la cama con la boca ligeramente abierta. El pelirrojo se acerco examinando todo su cuerpo, aun tenia la ropa perfectamente en su lugar tal y como el la dejo en el sofá. Suspiro, sin embargo se concentro en buscar al inbecil.

—¡DONDE ESTAS!—Vocifero causando que la castaña diera un brinco en la cama—¡SAL INSECTO Y ENFRENTARME!

—¡Gaara!—Grito asustada intentando dar con el pelirrojo

—¡TE DESTRONARE LA CARA A GOLPES ARE QUE TE TRAGUES CADA UNO DE TUS DIENTES SUPLICARAS PIEDAD Y NO LA TENDRÉ!—Seguía moviendo los muebles en búsqueda del sujeto mientras la castaña se levantaba temblorosa.

—Detente—Susurro sin embargo el no la escucho

—¡TENDRÁS SUERTE SI TUS PADRES LOGRAN RECONOCER TU ASQUEROSO Y MISERABLE...

—¡GAAAARAAA!—Grito Naruto entrando de golpe dejando ir un puñetazo al rostro del pelirrojo

Silencio...

—Na...Naruto-kun—Dijo Matsuri Intentado ubicar a sus amigos con sus brazos moviendo de un lado a otro sus brazos

—Tranquila—Susurro Sasuke tomándola de las manos—Todo esta bien—Conforto con su aterciopelada voz sacando a Matsuri de aquel cuarto ante la mirada de todos los demás presentes que solo abrieron paso.

En cambio Naruto observaba aun Gaara sentado en el suelo admirando el pálido techo del cuarto—Si te tranquilizas podrás darte cuenta que la ventana del cuarto de baño esta abierta—Dijo suave mente Naruto ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo, Gaara la observo por unos segundos antes de tomarla—El idiota huyo...

Gaara se limito a tocar su mejilla y retirar la sangre de su labio—Naruto—Llamo este de manera profunda, el rubio solo apretó la mandíbula esperando lo peor—Gracias...—Dijo cerrando los ojos emprendiendo camino a la plata baja donde Matsuri y Sasuke los esperaban...

Los cuatro estaba afuera de nuevo, el ruido de la música continuaba y los chicos regresaron a divertirse como si nada pasara, historia muy distinta para ellos. Gaara estaba en el asiento de atrás del auto de Matsuri admirando su perfil, estaba seria concentrada en nada con la mirada, no sabia que decirle en esos momentos...

—¿Te imaginas un mundo de ninjas?—Pregunto de repente causando que Gaara se sobresaltara un poco, confuso por la repentina pregunta guardo silencio hasta que admiro su reloj, 11:30 pm...

—Me imagino tu madre preocupada—Respondió saliendo del auto rápidamente —Sasuke—Llamo Gaara mirando a Matsuri dentro del auto de este—Podrías llevar a Matsuri a casa, yo no me encuentro en condiciones en estos momentos...

—Ok—Corto el azabache admirando como este solo asintió y caminaba rumbo a su motocicleta.

—Gaara—Llamo Naruto, este corrió hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo—No hagas nada idiota—Pidio tomando sus hombros—Nada IDIOTA...

El solo asintió y encendió dando marcha a la moto dejando a los tres, Naruto regreso al auto donde Matsuri no dijo nada tan solo mantenía su rosto pegado a la ventana de su asiento trasero—Neee lo siento Matsuri-chan—Pidio Naruto rascando su mejilla derecha—Pero esta noche seremos el teme y yo quienes seamos tus escoltas...

...

...

Dejo su casco en el compartimiento bajo en asiento, tenia ganas de sentir la brisa fría de la noche jugar con su cabello, su tarde fue perfecta hasta la noche, tal vez si se hubiera puesto en contra de todo eso de la fiesta Matsuri estaría con el y no con sus dos compañeros rumbo a su casa, esperaba que la madre de la castaña no se enfadara mucho al ver a su hija llegar con dos chicos desconocidos a ella...

Paro la moto había llegado a su casa, las luces aun estaba encendidas Kankuro esta despierto y lo mas seguro es que lo estuviera esperando en la sala con la intencion de darle riña en las patillas por la hora, suspiro sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Bajo de su moto y busco entre sus bolsillos las pastillas de litio. Comió una, eso tendría que calmarlo por un rato hasta mañana. No iba a entrar por la puerta del frente, camino hasta el pateo trasero, miro su árbol, tenia suerte de aun tener ese árbol, tenia una rama lo suficiente mente gruesa y cerca de su ventana para entrar y salir cunado se le diera la gana, sin mas lo escalo sin dificultad. Entrando así a su cuarto.

Lo admiro, era un asco, ¿pero que le podían pedir a un chico como el?, las paredes llenas de póster de Slipknot por doquier, tenis y zapatos regados, ropa limpia como sucia en el piso, libros, discos dibujos, fotos incluso restos de comida. Si su cuarto era hermosos...

—No tenias por que haber venido—Dijo algo exaltado su hermano en la parte baja, Gaara se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que este tuviera visitas a estas horas en casa.

Entro de lleno pisando su cama para dar un ligero salto y quedar en su mosquete, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta lo suficiente para escuchar a su hermano y su visitante—¿Que tiene de malo que quiera ver a mi sobrino?—Pregunto un hombre con voz greusa causando que Gaara abriera los ojos por completo.

—No es eso Baki—Respondio cansado Kankuro—Solo no quiero que...

—No quieres que el bastardo nos escuche— Interumpio este dejando escapar un bufido.

—¡BAKI!—Gruño Kankuro golpeando la mesa—No te permito que hables asi de Gaara...el también es tu sobrino

—Solo tengo dos sobrinos tu y Temari—Aclaro este—Nunca escuchalo bien NUNCA reconoceré a ese maldito bastardo como sobrino mio

—Tu odio a Gaara no tiene fundamentos—Ataco el estaño ante una irritada mirada oscura

—¿No tengo fundamentos?—Pregunto burlo—¡Tu tienes los mismo fundamentos que yo incluso mas!—Exploto este golpeando la mesa con sus puños—¡Primero tu madre después mi hermano y al final tu tio Yashamaru que mas razones quieres para odiar a ese maldito demonio que solo vino a quitarnos a nuestros seres queridos!

Gaara trago grueso, ¿quitarle a sus seres querido?, que quería decir con eso Baki—¿No recuerdas como tu madre termino internada después de una semana de dar a luz a ese bastardo?, ¿no recuerdas los gritos de dolor a causa del embarazo?, ¿no recuerdas como esta murió en plena operación por hemorragia interna al retirarle la matriz?—Bombardio mientras Kankuro apretaba la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados—No recuerdas a tu padre llorar como loco y golpear todo lo de la caza?, ¿no recuerdas a verlo visto ahogada en licor llegando de bares de mala muerte con golpes en el rostro?...¿no recuerdas cuando lo encontraron colgado?...

—¡BASTA!—Vosifero este tomando a Baki del cuello de la camisa.

—¿NO RECUERDAS CUANDO NOS LLAMARON PARA RECONOCER EL CUERPO DE YASHAMARU EN LA MORGUE?—Alzo la voz también Baki tomando las manos de su sobrino contra las suyas, admiro los ojos de Kankuro llenos en lagrimas contenidas—Gaara solo nos arrebato a seres queridos...si tu madre lo hubiera abortado nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Gaara no daba cupo a lo que sus oídos capturaban—¿A...bor...tado?...Ya...Yashamaru...—Susuro para si, recordando a su tio, el no paraba de decirle que su madre era muy parecido a el, así que tendría a su madre con sigo, pero...de repente su tio estaba postrado en su cama con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada opaca.

Gaara callo en el frio piso con la mirada desconcertada, su tio se había suicidado ahora lo recordaba, el llegaba de la primaria tenia pensado pedirle que lo ayudara con sus deberes, pero por mas que lo llamaba el no aparecia, cuando entro a su cuarto, el estaba acostado, mirando al techo con una sonrisa y el retrato de su madre en las manos...

—N...no no no—Mascullo sintiendo como el dolor en la cabeza aumentaba y los latidos de su corazón golpeaban su caja toxicara

El cuarto de pronto era muy chico, el aire quemaba y los sonidos eran demasiado agudos para sus oidos—Yasamaru—Susurro perdido levantándose con cautela cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido—Yo...mate a mi madre—Continuo buscando con la mirada el retrato donde se encontraba sus padres con el en brazos sonrientes—Y a mi padre...—Finalizo tomando con fiereza sus cabellos rojizos.

—Mi cabeza...—Mascuño adolorido mientras la silaba salia en grandes cantidades de su boca, sentía aquel calambre a la mitad de su brazo izquierdo mientras el corazón daba golpes contra su pecho, sentía que crecía cada vez mas con forme el dolor aumentaba—Las...las pas...tillas—Articulo perdido tomando el bote de sus pantalones abriéndolo con rapidez tomado un puño de estas llevándolas a la boca.

Las mastico y trago y repitió la doces sin control, hasta que no pudo sostener su cuerpo y callo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos admiro su techo, podía sentir como su silaba se formaba en espuma que salia sin control entrando por los orificios nasales y estacándose en su garganta.

—¡GAARAAAAA!—

Los gritos de su hermano se escuchaban lejanos, al igual que su imagen, esta desaparecía lenta mente mientras el lo veía, como si cayera a una fosa, podía apreciar como el castaño tomaba su celular y hablaba...

...

...

—Gaara-kun—Llamo una niña castaña mientras el buscaba la sombra perfecta bajo un árbol de cerezo— Tendrás problemas con tus hermanos por salir sin permiso—Regaño esta tomando del pequeño brazo del pelirrojo que sin mas la obligo prácticamente a sentare en aquel hermoso cerezo en la colina, tenían una hermosa vista.

—Que mas da—Respondio restando toda importancia tomando lugar a su lado, colocando las cosas que tenia dentro de la mochila en el mantel—Tu querías venir y tu madre no tiene tiempo en cambio yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—Explico tomando un zumo de naranja al cual coloco su pajilla y se lo puso en la mano—Todo el tiempo para ti

La castaña dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo, aun que no los podía ver, podía sentir el frió aire, sentir la corteza de los arboles, oler el delicado aroma de ellos y sentir los pétalos caer a su alrededor, podía escuchar lo felices que eran las demás personas bajo sus propios arboles, pero sobre todo, podía sentir lo tranquilo que Gaara se sentía al estar con ella, no era mas esa aura hostil que sentía cuando el la insultaba, ahora era un aura de tranquilidad...

—Gaara-kun, ¿todos los años vendremos de acuerdo?—Pregunto abochornada mientras sostenía la mano de pelirrojo—De acuerdo—Respondió este

...

...

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron al abrirse fue un techo extraño, era blanco como el de su cuarto, pero no era el de su cuarto.

—¡No me voy a tomar esas porquerías!—Gruño un anciano afuera del cuarto.

Gaara se levanto de golpe admirando el lugar, todo estaba muy iluminado, una gran ventana frente a el con un librero bajo con muchos libros, un pequeño captus encima de este y un sillón de dos plazas a lado. las paredes color melón asían ver el lugar con mas luz mientras el frió piso de mosquete blanco lo atrapaba. Se levanto lenta mente de la cama, aun traía la misma ropa que anoche, sus bermudas oscuras y su camisa blanca manchada de amarillo llamaron su atención, por lo que poso su mano derecha en ellas. Pero no fueron lo suficiente mete interesantes como para retener su atención como aque brazalete de plástico con una letras grabadas en este.

—Suna no Gaara—Dijo una voz rasposa y siciante cuyo dueño se abría paso en aquel cuarto hasta el sillón de dos plazas donde tomo asiento—Ese brazalete ayudara a que todos te identifiquen y a romper el hielo—Comento señalado este—Mi nombre es Orochimaru y te ayudare en tu rehabilitación en estos prosimos meses...

El pelirrojo abrió tanto la boca como sus ojos por completo—En estos momento te encuentras en un centro de rehabilitación, Akatsuki para distintos casos, el tuyo es uno de los mas comunes, intento de suicidio con una sobre dosis, nuestro trabajo Gaara-kun sera ayudarte a superar cualquier detonante que te llevara a ello y erradicar tu adición al litio—Continuo hablando este mientras Gaara solo caminaba lenta mente hasta la ventana admirando la calle y la gente pasar—Este proceso puede llevarnos meses pero te puedo asegurar Gaara-kun, que lo lograremos...

...

...

Esto no le estaba pasando.

...

...

—La vida no se trata de sobrevivir a una tempestad. Se trata de danzar bajo la lluvia—

* * *

**OLAAAAA! :3 LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP!**

**Últimamente e tenido mucho tiempo libre así que eh podido escribir de lo lindo :3, espero este capitulo les guste D: NO ME MATEN! uwu es para darle sabor a la historia jojojo...**

**Mary . Starmor: Con que casi eeeh, bueno dime ahora ya te hice llorar? xDDD grax por tu apoyo y continuar leyendo el fic, estuve leyendo algunos de tus fic, y me gusto mucho un Nejiten, creo q cuando termine este fic escribiré uno de ellos, aun cuando mi cof cof cof digo ¬¬U aun cuando nuestro Neji ya no este con vida demonios como es posible que muere Gaara una anciana esta ahi para dar su vida, Naruto esta apunto de morir en la 6º película y una ninja de otra aldea da su vida por el y NEJI! D: tantos ninja y ni uno dio su vida por tremendo monumento al anime de hombre perfecto! ¬¬ nononono Masashi Kishimoto estamos muuuuy mal!**

**Lenore: Hahahahha si los hay uwu conocí a unos en mi secundaria pero todo les salia muy mal a los tontos, lo se Gaara es el mejor sin importar que lo pongas hacer, el chico podría pelar una patata con la mente si lo quiere, decidí q en este fic la relación con ella fuera mas apegada que en los demás, despues de todo se supone que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, un Gaara celoso es imperativo para que las cosas tomen forma entre ellos, pero por ahora mantendre esos sentimiento a raya xD y see Gaara tiene que hacer muchas cosas por Matsuri al estar esta privada de su vista como cocinar xD, espero este cap te guste y poder contar con tu comentario.**

**Love Gaara-sama: Hahahahahaha seee Gaara es muy bueno en combate y que tal te parece en juego? no coloque mucho es la primera vez que escribo tan rapidamente para darle sentido a una asion rápida, espero te guste xD grax! me quedo bien verdad? :DDD ºwº me gusta dibujar y si tendré mas dibujos con el tiempo y espero muchos sean del fic xD pero para que estos salgan tengo que tener muchas ganas de dibujar, espero te guste el cap y contar con tu comentario xD.**

**Selene-Moonlight sempai! :3 e leído todos tu fics de Gaara/Matsu y asdkgvaljñgthljñlgjb D: estoy esperando con las uñas enteradas en la silla la actualización de Dear Family me tienes atrapada con este D:! XD significa mucho para mi como nueva autora que una persona como tu ya con tiempo en el tema comente mi trabajo, espero este capitulo tambien le guste :D.**

**Pricess solarius: -CORRE Y LA ABRAZA- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YwY no estoy sola! D: VERDAD QUE ES HORRIBLE! a mi me pasa igaul y en ocasiones olvido las palabras o como suena la letra º.ºU no se si lo sabias pero hay 35 puntos de dilexia y yo para tengo todos :DDDDDDD ¬¬ jódanse genes! ú.ú a sido muy dificil superar algunos como el de escribir con simbolos eso me costo sangre! D: de verdad! mis maestro me pegaban en las manos creyendo que estaba jugando ¬¬U claro por que soy masoquista y me gustan los golpes...Pero regresando al tema, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC! uwu neeeee me haces sonrojar! no creo que sea el mejor º.º pero espero poder considerarme en algun momento una buena escritora de esta pareja para dar paso a otra xDDD tranquila no quiero ni planeo dejarla º.º puede que en algun momento me tarde en actualizar ahora tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir pero llegara un momento q por el trabajo este estresada y no se me ocura dana º3º rogemos por que no sea el caso! xDD espero este cap te guste y también espero contar con tu comentario.**

**Bueno nates de irme les recuerdo lectores que en mi perfil dejo un link para que puedan observar un dibujo que hice de Gaara con el uniforme del club de baloncesto xD, tambien coloque uno que fue el que dio paso a la idea del cine xD, espero les guste con el tiempo y si se me ocurre como º.º dibujare mas y los colocare, yo no se colorear bonito así que no los coloreo asi como tampoco se utilizar programas para pintarlos xDDD asi que serán a lapiz :3. Ahora si me despido y recuerden DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME DI CUNETA QUE PERSONAS SIN CUANTA NO PODIAN COMENTAR BUENO AHORA PUEDEN :D DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR Y ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO :3**


End file.
